Miraculous Ladybug stories
by SilverWolfCub
Summary: A story for Miraculousladybug. Along with some special ladyNoir, Adrianette. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. R&R. (My story is mostly told by an OC) The first few chapters might be badly written but I promise you it gets better! (Edit from the future- I wrote this really long time before, before I found this site, READ AT YOUR OWN COST!)
1. Chapter 1

A moth to remember

What happens when a hawkmoth makes a new akuma called a dead akuma that goes after kwami instead of humans? (Set in future. Marinette and Adrian are married and living together. Know about each other's identity)

They all heard the sound of wings flapping. Tikki and Plagg shared a horrified glance at each other before turning to the confused partners.

"What is that?" Marinette asked.

"Dead Akuma" Plagg growled. He sounded tired. Probably because he wasn't able to get some camembert after there last akuma fight.

"They are akuma that come after only kwami that are activated. If they touch us they can steal all our energy, giving it to the person that made it. Temporally giving them our power." Tikki explained.

The akuma came into view. The moth was green and looked sickly, like it just had a sudden flu. Splotches of a horrid yellow covered its wings.

The kwami started to fly away, there partners following in pursuit.

"Making a dead akuma is like trying to arrest someone who has never been caught." Plagg said. "You can run and beat the person, but your constantly on the run, or if it touches us—it could make us defenseless, making it easier to take us, or miraculous, our free wi—"Tikki smacked him to stopped him from talking.

"Let's just say everything will turn sour."

"How do we stop it?" Adrian asked, jumping over the hood of a car.

The kwami where going a bit slower every second. Not being able to eat there cookies or cheese.

"We can't. It can only be called back to its master. I was hoping that Hawkmoth would never find out about it. It wears Nooroo out more than us using Cataclysm or Lucky Charm. Poor Nooroo." Tikki said sadly. But not watching where she was going.

She ran right into a STOP sign, with a loud OMMPH!

The akuma veered off to follow her.

"Tikki!" Plagg yelled, rushing to try and get to her before the akuma, not being able to push them both out of the way, he made it just in time to fly in front of her, taking the blow himself.

The akuma dissipated in a large cloud of white wisp.

"Plagg!" Tikki and Adrian yelled at the same time. As he fell Adrian caught him in midair. Holding him close to his chest.

He had takin a blow meant for her, just like Chat Noir did all the time for Ladybug. Never has Tikki been as grateful to her mate as she has been now or loved him as much as now. Tikki started feeling a feeing she almost never felt: Rage.

With fire in her eyes she flew up into the sky as if looking for someone to fight. She wanted to punch Hawkmoth in the face. But soon she flew back down, her expression changing back to concern for her mate.

He was shaking and shivering, like he was having a spasm. When she opened his eyes they were a pulsing purple. Not at all like his dazzling emerald eyes that she adored.

Tikki, keeping back tears, checked is pulse. It was strong, but also weakened. This started her; kwami's pulses should NEVER go down, no matter what.

She placed her hand (paw whatever) on his chest. Transferring some of her energy to him. Her eyesight dimmed, and after saying something to Marinette and Adrian that she can't quite remember, she fell asleep in his hands.

She awoke to the smell of fresh baked cookies.

"Mmmhh…" She almost purred like Plagg. Noticing that they were cuddled up together on a pillow, with Cookie on the coach next to them.

(Now… the story with the dog. Marinette and Adrian had brought them to an animal store to help pick out an animal. Plagg would pick it while Tikki would name it.

While passing the dog cages to go to the cat area they passed a cage with a midnight black Mudi puppy. Plagg fell in love with it because he said they had so much in common. Though he told Tikki later the reason was because if someone didn't take it, it would be put to sleep the next day. Plagg is a softy.

Tikki had then named him cookie and they became good friends with the dog.)

Careful not to wake either of them up she slowly rose to look around the apartment.

It was about Adrian's old room size. A kitchen covered a corner and a work area with fabric and model designs in another. 3 doors where found, one to outside, one to the bedroom, one to the bathroom. She was sitting on a pillow on the coach pointing to a TV.

Marinette and Adrian had pulled up 2 chairs and were playing a game on the TV. Marinette's fresh baked cookies in between them.

It reminded her of a couple years back when Marinette had asked Plagg and her why they ate the food they ate. She told her that the 1st food they see, they have to eat until they're dormant again.

And sense Marinette lives in a bakery that's the 1st food she saw. Plagg never told her how he kept on having cheese be his 1st food. Knowing him, he probably stuffs some in his miraculous when they 1st become dormant.

He just says its destiny.

Her stomach growled, and while Marinette and Adrian both watched her, while she flew up to them, grabbed the biggest cookie, and stuff her head into a huge melted chocolate chip. They had to suppress giggles when Tikki came back up for air and was covered in chocolate.

She licked her lips, savoring the chocolate. Then wiping the rest of her head clean she asked them.

"May I join?"

I don't know who was more surprised when Tikki dominated both Adrian and Marinette.

She stood there watching their mouths open in awe, while the pokadotted kwami was completely joker faced, with only the smallest smile. Marinette got out of the trance first.

"Back to the matter at hand. How's Plagg?" She asked, shaking Adrian out of his trance.

Tikki's smile melted.

"He seems better, it's just this has never happen before." She said quietly.

"He was about to say something when you smacked him—"Adrian started before.

"Yeah! Why did you smack me?" A weak voice whispered before groaning. "Camembert…"

Tikki's emotions went wild when she saw that he was awake. After resisting the urge to hug him, she said as he walked over.

"Plagg, I don't think you should eat right now."

"Why… Mom?" He groaned. Making it over to them on his feet, too tired to fly.

"Because I felt your aura, if you eat—"She started before Plagg then covered her mouth. Woah, Déjà vu.

"Yeah Yeah, okay I get it!" He said to quickly. Adrian gave them a question look.

"Mari, you feel like their hidin something?"

She poked him on the chest.

"I know they are. What are you hiding from us?" She asked. Adrian put his arm around her as if trying to protect her from the answer. Tikki love that they finally were together happily ever after. Watching that love square happen over and over again was like watching a superhero anime…

"Were always hiding stuff from you." Plagg replied bluntly.

Sometimes that cat needed to keep his mouth shut.

"Plagg…" Tikki said gently, while nuzzling his cheek. He raised his eyebrow.

"Yes?" He said. Starting to purr from her touch.

"Shut Up." She said gently while rubbing his head.

"Okay." He said. Now almost swooning.

"Are you going to give us answers?" Marinette asked.

"Soon." Tikki replied.

"And when do YOU ever say 'shut up'?" Adrian question.

"Since I got mad at Hawkmoth." Tikki said softly, risking a glance at Plagg. His eyes were blue, like a mix of green and purple.

Then he let out a started gasp, and as they all watched, his eyes turned back to their regular emerald eyes.

"I feel better!" Plagg gasped as Tikki looked around franticly.

"B-But that means…" She started when they all heard the noise.

The rumble of an earthquake, they all looked outside to watch a building collapsed. It was Nino's and Alya's apartment complex. Then as sound caught up with them the words only one say were spoken.

"CATACLYSM!"

Thank you for reading my first chapter of The Moth to Remember!

This is my first fanfiction ever.

Any tips or tricks to help with writing would be appeased as I am only 13. Chapter 2 should be up in a few days. Might take me awhile though. I have school and after


	2. Chapter 2

**Again thank you so much for reading. Enjoy!**

The Photo

They were all up in a flash. Plagg flew around the room, enjoying having his energy back before there chosen's yelled out Transform Me! Then he was sucked back into the ring.

While inside the earrings Tikki sent a message to Plagg via mind.

T:You feeling better I suppose?

P:Yeah. But focus your energy on the fight.

Wow. Plagg having the right goal in mind. What a miracle.

* * *

Everything around her and Nino went dark and turned to dust, except for the tiny platform there feet were on. Why would A-Chat turn their whole apartment into rubble?

Then she saw him.

Hawkmoth was standing there. White butterflies flying around him as 2 akuma perched on either shoulder. His purple miraculous was now a vegetable green juice color.

"This should draw them out." He murmured. Not aware that Alya was taking pictures and videotaping and kind of fan~girling about the epic battle that was going to happen soon.

"Dude! Frist, Where's Chat Noir! He wreaked our house!" Nino exclaimed.

Hawkmoth just chuckled.

"No, I did that."

The couple now shared a confused look.

"How?" Alya said, still live streaming. "Do you have his miraculous?"

"Ah, no, not yet, I don't think you would understand, but I shall explain." He started as he grabbed a butterfly out of the air and placed it on his chest.

His miraculous seemed to expel the green out and the butterfly absorbed, turning a hideous alien green color. The miraculous went back to being purple.

The new akuma flapped around drunkly.

Alya squeaked. Pointing the camera at the new akuma.

"While in their civilian form, let's just say, I burrowed some of his power for a little bit. Now, all your emotions of fear are excellent. So come back, Lady WIFI and the bubbler!" As he laughed the akuma slowly started to flap of to them.

There was nothing they could do because they were stuck on a platform 10 feet in the air. Alya, phone in hand, started to scream, when a poka-dotted yoyo swooped down and grabbed both akuma.

* * *

They stood on a nearby roof, catching ever word that Hawkmoth had said. He shook his head in anger.

"So that's what he did to Plagg." He whispered to himself as Ladybug released the 2 akuma. Hawkmoth regarded Chat with cold yes.

"So the cat has his strength back. How did Plagg like that 'present'?" He taunted making Chat growl.

"Oh, maybe he would like to go through that pain again? Your cataclysm is quite fun." He said smoothly.

"Wait, who's Plagg?" Nino asked, but Alya, who knew the truth, was telling him it was not the time.

The dead akuma slowly started flapping towards them. Ladybug's yoyo started swinging faster and faster.

"Distract him, I need to get them out of there." Chat nodded.

"Hey! Mothball! I'm Paw-sitive your about to go down!" Chat taunted.

"Ive always hated your puns." Hawkmoth growled, while Chat Noir jumped down to engage him in battle.

"Where's your lil' wolf friend?" He growled.

Ladybug's yoyo wrapped around the couple and hauled them a safe distance away.

"Out of town, but we don't need her to beat you!" Ladybug answered.

Then Ladybug started talking to Alya, but Chat had to keep his mind on not get slice to pieces be his cane/sword. He heard the dead akuma flap towards him when the words Lucky Charm ran through Paris like a fresh breeze.

Chat didn't see what came out when Hawkmoth slammed the cane part of his weapon into him, pushing him to the wall. Then while still dazed Hawkmoth advanced slowly, letting the dead akuma in front of him.

"Do you know that your kwami's magic make it impossible to see your civilian form unless your right in front of me? I'll let the akuma do its thing, than, with you too tired to fight, I'll take your miraculous. Let the whole world finally see who Chat Noir is!"

Then a yoyo hit him on the head. And he fell on his butt.

"Cataclysm!" He cried as he ran towards Hawk, who was to daze to do anything except for watch as he hit the miraculous.

* * *

That didn't destroy it, Plagg had used Cataclysm on his friends' miraculous before as pranks. With mix results.

Though he did know that Hawkmoth would not be making dead akuma anytime soon.

He felt his body go weak and numb as the last of his power left his chosen's fingers.

Looking back at Hawkmoth through the ring, a small explosion formed around Hawkmoth. It pushed Chat back, detransforming him and pushed him all the way into an alleyway.

Plagg sat on a cardboard box, hungrily awaiting cheese as Adrian fished it out of his pocket. Then stuffed his face when he finally got it.

"Plagg, Claws Out"

But I didn't finish the cheese! Plagg thought as he was sucked back into the miraculous. Being in the ring he looked for Tikki.

 _P:Tikki?_

 _T:Yeah? I needed to eat._

 _P:Me to, where are you?_

 _T:On a roof above—_

Plagg felt Chat yelp as something hit on the head.

It was a dog bone.

"Wolfette?" Chat whispered. Plagg saw a glimpse of ears and a furry tail.

 _P:Finally back from vacation, huh Storm?_

 _S:Yeah, good thing to, Nooroo making dead akuma again?_

 _P:Yeah, they suck_

 _S:One of them got you?_

 _P:Yeah, Tikki went crazy with worry._

 _T:You can't blame me._

 _P:Huh? Tikki? I didn't know you were listening._

 _T:Of course I was Plagg, Hi storm._

 _S:Hi'yeah!_

Chat looked over at Hawkmoth, but he was gone. Chat groaned at himself for not paying attention.

 _P:Did you guys see where Hawkmoth went?_

 _T:No! You were watching him Plagg!_

 _P:Calm down Tikki, Chat is coming over to Ladybug right now._

 _S:So is Wolfette._

"Good to see you again." Chat said, rounding a corner to look at Wolfette.

"Good to see you to."

"When this is done, want to come over?"

"Yeah! I would dominate in that game you like."

"Not possible, only Tikki can beat us!" It that comment Wolfette snorted.

"It's true, Tikki is like the boss level." Ladybug said as walking over, kissing Chat on the cheek.

"Don't you guys have a rule? No PDOA as Ladybag and Chat Noir?

"Ehh… no one's here." Ladybug countered.

"Well do your thing M'lady." Chat said bowing.

"What—Oh right. Miraculous, Ladybug!" She threw something into the air and thousands of ladybugs flew out. "

I love this part." Wolfette murmured.

* * *

Wolfette, Ladybug, and Chat Noir landed on the steps of their apartment, since Wolfette literally lives next door to them for superheroes reasons she went to get change and get Storm her chips.

By the time she went into their apartment they were sitting on their couch, neck and neck in a game, Tikki in between them, flying around furiously trying to reach all the buttons, Plagg curled up in a blanket sleeping.

Storm joined him as Mason plopped down next to Mari and grabbed a controller, waiting for the game to be done.

Tikki did actually win, and then she won against Mason too, but it was closer than the games with her and Marinette.

A beeping on her phone cause Mason to set the controller down to look at it.

"Uhhh guys…. You should see the Ladyblog." She squeaked.

There was a crisp photo of Chat Noir and Wolfette, standing like talking to each other, Ladybug at chat noir's side.

The person who took that picture had gotten just the right time, and had taken when Ladybug's lips were smacked onto Chat's cheek.

"Look at the comments!" Tikki said.

Running through the comments Mason muttered.

"LadyNoir, LadyNoir, Yes it's finally happening they took too long, eww don't like LadyNoir~ oh! One from Alya! LadyNoir has been going on forever… now it is happening… please stop spamming the LadyNoir button… ladybug and Chat Noir read this, you don't want them to get annoyed with all your shipping."

"She's trying to stop the mass texting at least." Mari murmured.

The husband and wife started talking in hushed tones so Mason walked over to Mari's work table. Running her hand along the fabric she felt a slight bump. Moving the fabric she found an old leather-bound book.

Bringing it over to the couple she asked,

"Is this a photo album?"

Seeing the box Mari's eyes lit up.

"Its pictures of all our Superhero things. I thought I lost it!" She exclaimed.

Adrian took the book in his hand. Opening it up, the first picture was all 3 of them, gathered around the old plaza.

"This is my first battle with an akuma!" Mason said happily as she slipped back into memory lane.


	3. Wolfette

**Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Frist story back in time.**

* * *

 **Mason's POV**

A couple days after the umbrella pass off between Mari and Adrian I came to their school. I met everybody after introducing myself, saying I'm from the US.

Soon afterwards I was met by a kind smile from a girl name Marinette, or Mari, as I like to call her. She invited me to their group of friends including Alya, Nino, and Adrian.

I could tell that she liked him. I could tell that some other girls in that class like him to. I mean, he's cute but I don't really know him, so I don't like him.

* * *

 **Marinette POV**

We had a new student in class today. Her name is Mason. She had long dark brown hair like Alya's but a bit longer. Sky blue eyes and a friendly but shy smile. She was wearing a bright blue blouse and white jean shorts with white sneakers and a bundled up hoodie in hand. I invited her to sit behind us. With a smile she sat down and the day began.

* * *

 **Mason's POV**

After school as I was walking home when I pass a sign showing the 2 new super heroes who defended the city from a akuma.

"When I see them I will have to tell them thank you, I could never do that." I murmured.

That's when I first heard it, a faint but strong voice.

"Give me your money 'gramps' and you don't get hurt."

"Why would I give you my money?" An old wise voice answered back.

"If you don't—"The voice trailed off as I walked into the alleyway. There was a small old man with a cane, gray hair, and loud shirt.

Next to him was a man cladded in black robber clothes. He seemed to be weaponless but was holding his fist as if preparing to hit the old man.

"How about you get out of here!" I said defiantly.

"Get going lil girl!" He yelled. Then turned his punch on me.

But my father had me in karate since I was 4. I dodge his punch easily and judo flipped him.  
Putting my knee on his chest, I held back an almost dog-like growl as I let him go.

He was smart enough to run. I went to help the old man but he was on his feet.

"Thank you. Let me express my gratitude." He held up a small black and red box.

"No need, I just wanted to help."  
"I insist."

I took the box, it seemed to glow a little brighter in my hand. I looked up to say thank you but the man was gone.

Continuing to walk home I got a text from Mari.

Hey!

Hi! What's up?

Well… all of us are going to the fair. Want to come with tomorrow.

Sure!

Yay! I already got new friends.

 **.o0o.**

In my room, just know finishing my homework. It's about 12:30.  
I took out the box. Inside was a beautiful silver hairclip that shined in the moonlight. 2 tiny wolf heads were on the front side. Their eyes a startling blue.

I put it on, engrossed in its beauty. In a flash of light something small had landed on her bed.

A very, very tiny wolf pup landed on her bed. She had cobalt blue eyes, sliver fur, and really cute paws. I wasn't freaked out at all, I've seen weirder.

"OMG You Are So CUTE!" I squealed. The wolf thing smiled. Showing canines.

"Never had someone say I was cute before! Hi'yeah! I'm Storm, a Kwami!" She introduced.

"If I didn't like wolves so much, I would be terrified right now!" I admitted. She just snorted.

"You've handled it better than most of my chosen. But now is not the time. An akuma attack is about to happen and you need to help Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

"Okay—Wait, what!? I can't help them! Ill fail!"

"No you won't! Don't worry! You'll be the one who helps them! When Ladybug tells you to use your power, just say 'call of the wild' to transform say Howl it" She stated.

"Howl it?" I said. Not meaning to transform.

* * *

 **Ladybug's POV**

Chat landed on the roof next to me. Kissing my hand before I pulled it back.

"Good evening M'lady, you look purr-fect tonight." He grinned as I rolled my eyes.

"Good evening kitty. My kwami told me someone would be joining us."

"T-that w-would be me." A timid voice called.

I looked down to see a girl wearing silver up to her neck, with a silver mask and probably her miraculous as a hairpen. On one hand was a gray boxing gloves shaped like wolf's paw with sharp claws. Big wolf ears were on her head and a furry tail too.

"H-hi! I'm Wolfette! She stuttered.

* * *

 **Wolfette POV**

Ommegod! I'm working with Chat Noir and Ladybug. I thought.

"Welcome to the team." Chat said. Though his hair was standing up.

"Sorry about this. You know with cats and dogs. Plagg! Cut it out!" He yelled. His hair slowly moving down to his scalp.

"I-It's probably S-Storm's fault too. She's m-my kwami." I said.

"No need to be shy." Ladybug said gently when a sound ran through the building.

*CLICK* *Snap* *Fangirling*

"Oh My GOSH. A new hero? Fighting with LB and CN? Ahhhh! The blog is going to Skyrocket! Let's go Wolfette!" A voice, Alya's I think.

"Alya's the owner of this thing called the Ladyblog. She video tapes us fighting akuma. And she ships us. LadyNoir." Ladybug whispered sullenly. I gave her an apologetic look. Chat just shrugged. Like he's fine with it.

Then another sound rang through the city. The sounds of an akuma.

"I AM SICK AND TIRED OF LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR! THEY ARE NOT THE HEROS OF PARIS!"

"Ready Wolfette?" Ladybug said.

"Nope!" I said.

"Me either! Let's GO!" Chat yelled. As they jumped along the roof I wolf speeded through the streets. My kwami had told me if I go fast enough it will look like flying. And soon enough I jumped and flew into the air, seeing first sight of the akuma.

It was a lime green pea basically. Arms and legs stuck out at different angles, with a moth looking white mask. I flew at it, engaging contact.

"Who are you?" He asked. Before doubling over in pain. LB had wrapped her yoyo around him. Watching, he sat up strait and started talking.

"Hmmm. I thought the Wolf miraculous was lost. But I doesn't matter. Give me your miraculous!" The voice spat.

"Hawkmoth?" Chat Noir asked.

His face went slack and the guy was just the guy again.

"Give me you miraculous!" he screamed.

"No thanks Lima Bean!" I shouted

"I'm foodi!"

"I can tell." Chat muttered.

He blasted him with green soup but he dodge. Retracting my claws I punched him with just the boxing gloves.

He crumpled long for Ladybug to cry out Lucky Charm!

A bag of animal food landed in her arms.

"How are we going to use that?" Chat asked. Starting to engage in Foodi again as he got up. As he blasted a small glob landed on ladybug's foot, making her cry in pain.

"I-I'm fine!" She groaned, the stuff eating though her clothes. She looked around, and her face lit up in awe.

" Wolfette! Use your power! Then Chat wait for my signal and use yours!" We both nodded at her plan. Channeling all my strength into my power I cried out.

"Call of the wild!" I cried.

All around animals started to appear. Stray dogs and cats, even snakes, mice, and hamsters came out answering the call. They rushed him, not hurting him but keeping him pinned down. Chat looked on with admiration.

"Nice!"

I nodded before haveing to sit down, to tired to move. Ladybug told Chat to do it now and with his cry of Cataclysm he touched a Street Lamp. Having the light dimmed the animals cannot see a thing and only follow the scent of the food in ladybugs hand. By the time all of them were off ladybug had already gotten the Akumafide item and had broken it.

Doing her famous move and releasing the butterfly Chat Noir and Ladybug let me join the fist bump.

Finally being able to get to look at the two without having to fight made me realize some very similar things to 2 people I already know. I gasp in realization.

"Oh my gosh it's You 2 from my class!" I squealed. "Remember me? It's Mason!" I said before the Duo could stop me. Realization dawned on their face too. My miraculous beeped and the transformation wore off.

"It is you." Chat said. Ladybug just shook her head.

"We had decided not to tell our partners about our true identity. But it's okay you didn't know." She said.

I nodded, frowning. Then I also realize the huge love square going on.

"OMG you HAVE to show yourself to each other. You'll like the results…" I said before both their miraculous beeped.

"Maybe later, thank you for all your help. just so you know every night at this time we come around to patrol for any Akuma if you would like to join us. We meet on the same house that you saw before thank you again." Ladybug said before zipping away. Chat Noir stay behind as his transformation wore off showing a still cute Adrian.

"Don't mind her. She doesn't want anyone to know about her other life… I don't even know. "He said, a sad look on his face until he realized I was staring at him.

"Seriously?! Can you NOT tell? I mean, really all that's covered up is her eyes! Maybe it harder for her to know you because of the cat eyes but—"I was stopped by some groaning.

"Hello Storm. Nice seeing you again. Got any cheese?"

"No Plagg, I never do… have any chips? Of any kind?" Storm replied.

"Wait, why do you need chips?" I asked.

"To get my energy back. And when I first show up I saw an empty chip bag. I do like chips though so thank you for the dirty room!"

She said happily before turning back to Plagg.

"How's Tikki been?"

Plagg's smile melted.

"I don't know. M- ladybug wont show herself, so I don't get to see Tikki. I haven't seen my mate in forever." He said. I was impaled by that.

"Well that's going to change." I said.

* * *

 **One or two more chapter of this story! I hope you like it! Please only positive stuff in the reviews. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Wolfette 2

**I hope you enjoy!**

 **Miaturtle...thank you for reading this, it makes me happy to know that I can make someone else happy!**

 **Wolfette**

 **The plan.**

"Here's what we're going to do. I know for absolute certainty that if Ladybug reveals herself that you guys will like it. So I will talk to her and try to get her to open up." I finished.

"How?" Adrian asked.

"I have no idea! I'm not good at talking to people, this is going to go just fine!" I said really believing it. Adrian did not. "And if I have to! I will revel without her input!"

"Well...ok...that's not going to go well...but...ok... think about what you're going to say. Good night."

"Nite!" I said as I turned around and walked home, Storm on my shoulder. Moaning about Chips. By the time I got home all I could do was open a bag of chips I had on my desk, (My room really is messy) and I fell asleep the next moment.

* * *

School was a bit of a bore until math after lunch. Instead of notes she let Alya read out her latest post on the Ladyblog. I looked down to see Mari and Adrian stiffen, they're not good at hiding stuff.

"It started out normal enough, I was watching Ladybug and Chat Noir go on their nightly patrol when a new voice entered the seen. She introduced herself as Wolfette. Then when an akuma attack happened a bit later she spend down the streets leaping over cars and soon after flying, engaging contact as soon as she landed, fighting Foodi until Ladybug and Chat Noir could get there. She showed her special power of 'Call of the wild' which makes animals come and assist her in whatever they need to do. I will now show you the video tape I took while watching." She plugged her phone into the central I-pad, making all the other I-pads show the video.

Mari looked up at me with a smile, a silent congratulations. After she looked back down at the video Adrian did the same, but his face was more of a 'have you talked to her yet?' I shook my head no. He frowned and went back to watching the video.

I felt Storm shift in my hoodie pocket, probably because she was hungry. I opened a chip bag and sneakily handed her some. That's when I heard a scream. I had my hand up.

"Uhh-excuse me but I have medicine I needed to take during lunch but I forgot, can I please go take it? The teacher nodded a yes and I was up fast enough, shooting Mari and Adrian looks, hoping they would understand.

When I was out of the classroom I transformed and jumped to the top of the building. Where I was instantly felt a sharp pain in my foot, at the ankle, I felt something ooze under my suit…blood. I growled, trying to find a way out.

"Sorry puppy. I am the Trapper, and I still need to trap the cat and bug." A figure appeared. It was an elderly woman in an ice blue suit connecting to her heels. Her face was weathered and stark white. Her eyes a dark green and when she laughed, a forked tongue came out. On her wrist was a black watch. She had no hair, only a blue beanie covered her scalp.

I looked at my foot, caught in a bear trap.

"Oh that's just Low! You know its illegal to trap and hunt wolves!" She just crackled a laugh.

"Oh honey, that's AMERICA, and only certain parts of the country! And besides, your not a wolf! Just a little girl!"

I forgot I was in Paris. Oops. I kneeled down. Pretending the pain was to much (which it was) and with my hand behind my back started to open it.

"Oh don't worry honey, just give me your miraculous and it will all be over! That nice young man has very good uses for it." She explained.

"Like what?" I asked, slowly opening it, causing the pain to slowly subside.

"Well Ladybug's and Chat Noir's will bring back a love lost to him by another man. And yours—" she tilted her head to listen.

"No more talking! Yours is a surprise!" She crackled just as I got the trap down completely. Jumping in I engaged her in combat. She kept throwing small expandable ropes. I was trying to get the watch cause it seemed like the akuma.

That's when Chat and Ladybug jumped up on the roof. Ladybug looked at my leg and gasped.

"Is your ankle ok?" She asked. Turning Trapper's attention on her. Faster then she could blink she had thrown 5 ropes at her. They all entangled her, getting to big to shake off.

I ran taking my claws I cut her free. The trapper turned her attention to Chat, who had used cataclysm to break the floor underneath her.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug cried. A staff like Chat's landed in her hand.

"hmm" She said as looking around as I went back to fight Trapper.

Before I could land a hit she kicked me in the gut, causing to me double over, than after tying Chat up she used him to push me off the roof. As I was inches from the ground I felt Ladybug's yoyo wrap around my bad foot, causing me to scream in pain.

"Oops... sorry." She apologized. Then hauled me up. "Chat! You got to leave before your time is up! We got this!" With a quick nod and cutting of the rope he jumped off the building and into a alleyway.

"Call of the wild!" I cried, before realizing my mistake. All those animals couldn't get up here. I was just about to mentally kick myself when 10 pigeons swooped down from above and started pecking at the Trapper. That gave me enough time to grab the watch with the staff and hand it to Ladybug as she broke it. The black watch turning gold as a black moth wiggled its way out of it.

As she swung her yoyo around and caught the akuma, I sat down, not being able to put any more weight on my ankle.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She yelled, having all the ladybugs come out, some circling around me, causing my pain to decrease into nothing. Ladybug gave me her hand and I took it.

"That's still going to leave a scar." She said as both there miraculous beeped. Before she left I stopped her.

"Sorry about the whole revel thing." I said.

"Its fine! Your still coming to the fair tonight right?" she asked.

"Of course!" I answered as we went back to class.

* * *

The fair started at around 7. After the sun went down. Booths and rollercoasters scattered around the pier. A Ferris wheel almost as tall as the Eiffel tower was at the back. Most of the booths had cat and ladybug charms, even a few wolf charms. Adrian 'bumped' into me a few times to show me. Nino and Alya showed up a few times but mostly just hung out together, they make a cute couple. Mari was a stuttering mess around Adrian and I had to talk for her for the most part.

"Get your inner Ladybug." I whispered to her on a few occasions but it didn't work. My plan of getting them to give each other Chat Noir and Ladybug stuff didn't work and I had to think of something else.

When I finally came up with the idea of the 3 of us on the Ferris wheel together she made up every excuses she could, but I wouldn't let her give up. While we waited in line I brought Storm out and told her the plan. She smirked.

"You are a lot like me, I love this plan." She said happily.

When it was our turn on the Ferris wheel I sat on the outside far away so no one could see me. By the time we got to the top the Ferris wheel "mystically" broke down and we were stuck. When Storm was able to get back into my pocket I turned to the two teens.

"Okay, this has been fun, but I will see you later! Howl it!" I whispered so no one else could hear. By the time I had finished transforming Mari was seething.

"What are you doing? You can't show yourself to a civilian! You probably just put him in mass danger!" She raged. Probably would of kept going if I didn't stop her.

"I've only showed both my identities to two people. Ladybug and Chat Noir. And to this minute. It still hasn't changed. Now I'll leave with that. Have a nice night! Also! That medicine excuse I use in class? That's how you get out of class without a problem! Not the 'bathroom excuse'. It doesn't work forever!" I said, watching their expressions before I jumped off into the water. Thinking as I fell.

Monday in class is going to be hilarious.

* * *

"Yeah, you just had to leave us on the Ferris wheel all night." Adrian said, reliving the memory with Mason.

"Hey! I told you that you would like the results! Now your married!" Mason exclaimed. Marinette chuckled.

"Speaking of love. When are you getting married?" At that question Mason turned a shade of bright pink.

"Uh... I am dating someone... I...I just... NOT READY FOR THAT STUFF!" She yelled running across the room.

"You've been dating for almost as long as us, there's a picture of you two in here somewhere..." Marinette said, about to turn the page when Mason stopped her.

"I don't know... I mean... he doesn't even know who I am!" Mason said sadly. Adrian put his hand on her shoulder.

"You should tell him." He said gently." You did the same for us. Good things can come from it." Mason pouted.

"Ahhh! Stop giving me good advise! If you give me good advise I might actually listen! And I do not want to listen! Bahhh!" She started fake crying.

"Becoming Wolfette has takin you out of your shy shell. If you don't think he will like that, then he's not good enough for you!" Adrian said sternly. Mason nodded at that. She has had fantasies about getting married, having kids, and settling down, but...

"What if it puts him in danger?" She said, trying to come up with lame excuses. Marinette and Tikki signed at the same time. Even Plagg and Storm stopped sleeping and muttered, to just tell him already. Storm, shaking her head agreeing said.

"I'm surprised he didn't propose during the vacation. I was pretty sure I saw a ring somewhere." She said jokingly, but just made Mason even more scared.

"AHHHH! IM NOT READY TO BE AN ADULT!" She screamed. Adrian signed again.

"Lets just look at more photos..." He said changing the subject.

* * *

 **That's the end of this story arc inside of a story arc! I have so many ideas stuck in my head for this! Well at least its the weekend so I can work on it more... I am uploading once or twice a day but this will not last. I have sports and school but I will always try and upload at least twice a week until I run out of ideas... So! if you have any ideas for an akuma or a story arc, tell me in a review and I will do my best to type it up. And if I get my ideas from anyone I will shout out your name! I want to thank you guys so much again! I love writing and finding this website makes it easier for me to get tips on my writing! So, I will see you guys later! *Fly off on a nyan pig***


	5. A sleepy town

**Yeah! New story arc! This is going to go well...I hope...**

 **Most of my stories will be in Mason's POV as she is my OC of course**

 **This is 2 weeks after Wolfette.**

 **A sleepy town**

Turning the page in the book showed Ladybug in the fetal positon on the ground, sleeping soundly.

"When the sleeper put everyone in Paris asleep." Adrian said.

"Ha! Yeah! Your dream was so cute Mari!" Mason said, remembering her dream about Adrian. Marinette blushed.

"Hehe... yeah..." She replied sheepishly.

* * *

 **(Just so everyone knows this is not the same school Marinette, Adrian, and Mason go to)**

 **Madi**

Madi was late to school...again. She went to a very strict school and the last time she was late she almost got in very big trouble. So grabbing her lucky pin that says "Sleeping is the only way to live" and her book bag she ran to her school. Running into the classroom late the teacher immediately sent her to the principals office. The principal was almost as cruel as Hawkmoth himself. As a punishment she was suspended from school, and after calling her mom to tell her she went to the school's main bathroom and silently cried. She was a good student, got good grades and never got in a fight.

"I don't deserve this!" She sobbed, than looking at her 'lucky pin' she took it off.

"Your not lucky at all! I wish this was a nightmare and I could wake up!" She cried, not noticing something black wiggle into her pin. She stiffed suddenly as a voice entered her head.

"You deserve better Sleeper. Let me help you. In return I just what some jewelry..." The voice said. She knew she should say no. Rule one, never agree with a strange man who is asking you to do something. But as she moved her lips to say no a dark, evil feeling sealed inside her, causing her mouth to sneer.

"Why wake up from your best dream?" She said instead, agreeing. A black mist covered the whole school as she put everyone to sleep.

* * *

 **Mason's POV**

"Want to come over to my house for lunch?" Mari asked me. I scrunched my eyebrows in thought.

"What about Adrian? Aren't you guys doing something together?" I asked, making Mari blush like a apple.

"Uh...no... we're keeping...whatever relationship we have... low key." She said.

"Oh like Adrikins would EVER have a relationship with YOU!" A snobby, voice came from behind.

"Uh Chloe this is not your business!" I retorted.

"Everything that has Adrikins IS my business! Why would he like dumpster Marinette with her dumpster friends?" She asked. By then Mari was holding me back from calling all the animals to attack her. Though that wasn't hard to hold me back, my friends say I'm light.

"Oh... I thought little Mason was to SHY to do anything!" Chloe snorted.

"Oh, I can do a lot of things, like put my foot up-" I was going to keep going but then Adrian put his hand on my shoulder.

"Chloe? What are you doing?" He asked. She crossed her arms.

"Adrikins, these bad people are lying, saying your in a relation ship with this dirt wipe Marinette!" She huffed. _If Alya was here today we would have already killed her_. I thought sourly.

"She is not a dirt wipe Chloe." Adrian said, a little mad now. I took out my phone, starting to record the about to happen fight.

"Well, she is a liar, you would never date-" Her voice stopped working when Adrian cupped Marinette's cheeks in his hands and kissed her. Not that long, but enough that when he came up she was puckering like a fish. Chloe collapsed at the spot. I stopped the recording, sending it to Alya. Exactly 7 seconds later Mari's phone exploded with texts. I giggled as her face turned redder and redder as she looked at the texts, then glared at me. But she had no time to talk when people left and right started falling down, falling asleep.

"What-" Mari started before my eyelids got heavy, and when they just had enough time to catch me before I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Still Mason's POV**

I woke up in my bed. Confused by what happened. I went downstairs to see Ladybug and Chat Noir sitting on some chairs drinking coffee.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fell asleep." Ladybug said simply.

"Had to carry you here. Your really heavy." Chat said, _weird..._

"Anyway, ready to fight akuma?" Ladybug asked.

"Yep! uh... Do you need any cookies? Adrian, you need cheese?" I asked, at that comment Ladybug's eyes bulged out.

"T-that's Adrian?" She said. Then recomposing herself she said. "Yeah sorry, complete goof for a second!" _Hmmm_

"No, where fine." Chat answered.

"Okay... lets go." Right before I yelled Howl it I noticed Storm wasn't there, but I put it off as she was somewhere eating.

Jumping out the house I saw the akuma.

It was Foodi. Again.

 _Somethings wrong here._ I thought as I raked my claw against him. He cried as he exploded into butterflies. _What?_

 _Chat saying I'm heavy..._

 _Ladybug forgetting about one of the most important things to happen to her..._

 _Where WAS storm... she always tells me when she goes to eat..._

 _Foodi being here..._

 _Exploding into butterflies..._

As soon as the two heroes were standing side by side I raked my claws right through them, not hard enough to hurt but they exploded into butterflies. The scene around me turned dark, until I was in a corridor, with doors every two steps, names scribbled on them in fancy hand writing. I passed I door with the name Chloe on it. Looking inside was gruesome.

Mari was tied to a railroad track like those western movies as she and Adrian watched, laughing and making out with each other. _Oh my god ima gonna puke._ Slamming the door shut I looked around for Adrian's and Mari's. I found Mari's first and walked inside.

It showed her and Adrian in the future. On a beach playing with a one year old that looked like their kid. A small puppy was playing in the waves.

"Mari! I found you." I said happily. She looked at me confused.

"You knew we were taking Janette to the beach today Mason." She explained.

"Mari snap out of it! This is a illusion!" She shook her head and I groaned.

"Is anyone acting weird?" I asked, and she scrunched her eyebrows.

"Well, kinda, we got a dog and Plagg would never-wait! Where is Plagg and Tikki?" She yelled. Cupping her hand around her ears, the miraculous still there.

"Forgive me." I said.

"What." She asked as I punched Adrian in the face with my glove. She held in a scream. But he just exploded into butterflies.

"Wha-" She started before getting up and transforming. I led her back out to find Adrian's door.

His illusion was about him and his father getting along perfectly. All we had to do was punch his dad in the face. Which was not hard to do cause he is a jerk but I felt a bit bad about ruining it but it had to be done.

"Do you think you could Cataclysm the room-" I asked and he tried. Causing the floor and walls to disappear.

* * *

I woke up where I was before, but just transformed. Chat was getting up too, but Ladybug was still sleeping, curled up in a small ball, sucking her thumb. I laughed hysterically before taking a picture and helping Chat wake her up.

* * *

 **Don't have much to say right now. I'm very tired finishing this so I am very sorry if this seems at all rushed or not my usual. I should probable get some sleep... but I cant because I don't want to. ughhhhhhhhhhhhh...** ***Fly off on a nyan pig***


	6. A sleepy town 2

Ladybug opened her eyes, blinking madly like a spotlight was on her.

"You good?" I asked her.

Before she could answer I felt something very cold, like ice, touch my back. The coldness spread all the way to my chest as I saw actual ice against me. I looked behind me to see a ice rope connect to my back. Before I could do anything the rope yanked me, crashing me on the side of a building. I felt a sharp pain ach through my head.

"Wolfette!" Chat cried, rushing to catch me as the ice rope disappeared and I fell, thinking, _I fall to much_ , before I blacked out.

I woke up watching Ladybug and Chat fight this wisp of dark smoke. It had a face, yellow eyes and blinding white teeth, but it kept on disappearing in the wisp, every now and then a body formed and Ladybug tried to grab a pin, probably the akuma. She had a ribbon in her hand, and as she saw me awake, she whipped a ice rope away, and called to me.

"Do it!"

For I second all I could think about was funny YouTube videos before I got up shakily and yelled out.

"Call of the wild!" Then in a quieter voice I said. "Get the pin and rip it to shreds."

I watched as mostly dogs ran out from houses and alleyways and jumped the wisp, one Chihuahua grabbed the pin and threw it in the air. Where Ladybug caught it with the ribbon and crushed it. _Really how does she do that? How strong is she? I cant do that!_ A akuma came out and she caught it, after releasing she threw up the ribbon, fixing everything, but my head was still throbbing.

"Lucky Charm can't fix a concussion." She said and I forced a laugh.

"I need to stop hurting myself!"

* * *

During lunch I had a nice chat with Mari about 'what ever relationship they have'.

"I don't know what we have!" She exclaimed.

"I know what you _want_ to have!" I said. "Your dream was nice." She blushed.

I looked behind her and shot up suddenly.

"Well I gotta go take my medicine." I said walking away.

"But you said that's a excuse-" She stopped talking when Adrian sat down next to her. "Oh."

I ran and hid behind a wall. Starting to record everything for Alya. I couldn't hear them but I zoomed in on his hand on hers. About 2 minutes later Adrian said something that had Mari blushing hard. Then she kissed him. For at least a minute. Adrian walked away swooning as Mari stood there, unaware of the texts Alya and I were sending.

Finally in a group chat Alya told us both to come over to her house.

* * *

After school we walked up to Alya's house. Crayon drawing ran the bottom and a nice small garden flowered on the sides of the door. It was a large house, but not that big. After we knocked and were let in Alya's sister's swarmed us. Asking us questions about our hair and eyes and stuff. I don't even know really. Bye the time we had actually gotten into Alya's room our clothes were torn and our hair was all gone. _Not really._

"You..." Alya started saying to Mari but then stopped when she saw me.

"And you-your videos explained NOTHING!" She said clearly annoyed.

"What! How is this MY fault!" I said.

"You take a video of nothing else but them KISSING! NO EXPLAINATION!" She said in rage. "What happened?" Taking a deep breath, hoping this would work they way it works in movies.

"You see. Adrian is Chat Noir and Mari is Ladybug and I'm Wolfette and I saw the huge love square going on and so I took the opportunity to get these two lovebird together and made them revel themselves." I said quickly. I mean really, this cant go wrong either way. She started to smile, then frowned.

"I was going to laugh at that but then I realized the similarities, please tell me your joking." She said. I faked a snort.

"Duh, what really happened was when we went to the carnival, we got on the Ferris wheel but before it took off I got off, then when they reached the top, the wheel shut down for a bit. Though I don't know what happened up there." I winked at Mari, who was glaring me down.

"U-Uh yeah... that's what happened. We talked on top of the Ferris wheel, said we like each other, and he asked me on a date." Which I partially know was true but really they transformed and went to talk about it on the top of the Eiffel tower. Alya looked at me with admiration.

"Gurl, I like you, you get them together and ditch, I do the same thing." Alya raised her hand for a high five. I obliged. Mari looked at us and signed.

"My friends are going to kill me one day."

* * *

"What's your favorite dream Mason? You know ours." Mari asked. I blushed, not knowing why.

"Oh, its nothing ordinary." At that Adrian laughed.

"When have you ever been ordinary?"

"Touché my dear friend. It was just us fighting akumas. Though I wonder what my new best dream is..." I said, holding cookie in my lap. Storm briefly woke up from her nap besides Plagg and Tikki.

"I know what your new dream is!" She said slyly. My pale skin turned the color of a strawberry.

"IF YOU DARE-" I tried to grab her, but she flew away. About to run and get her but Adrian stopped me by picking me up. Then tossing me up and down said.

"Uhh... you are light, lighter than Mari."

* * *

 **Okay I'm going to get this out of the way. This is not my best work. I had a bit of writer's block on this so I'm sorry if it seems a little everywhere. But I have a little thing I am working on, be a while for you to see it but I hope it will make this mess forgivable. Have a nice day! *** **Fly off on a nyan pig***


	7. Special

**Sorry. My next story is a special and I forgot to have the adults at the beginning!**

Adrian picked up the book again, causing it to jerk, making a picture flutter out the back. Mason went down to pick up. Looking at it, the picture look as if it was painted instead of takin. It showed a sketch of a little greened haired boy playing with 2 action figures. The look on the boy's face was one of absolute joy. It looked as if you were in the picture with him. His chocolate brown eyes were filled with delight.

"First kid he got. Then it was Manon. If he does that again a swear—"Marinette started before Mason stopped her.

"Hey… um I just had a thought. If you guys had any kids then couldn't they get akumatised? Just a thought…" This is the first time she's been shy to them since they first met. She had good reason too.

Tikki was the one who brought the mood back up by causing tiny ladybugs to land on everyone.

"Back to the story." She squealed in a cute way. "I wanna hear about ta superheroes!" She finished in a adorable baby voice. Mason broke first, cracking up like every thing sane was gone. The couple folowes in pursuit.

"Ok baby Tikki. Lets keep reading"


	8. Mari hood

**Mari hood**

Pete was a little boy who was in love with the tale robin hood. He would pretend to be the evil king and throw Robin into the prison. His action figures of the king and Robin Hood were his life. So when his bratty cousin Chloe came over one day and 'accidently' stepped on the king, he was bawling and sobbing, clutching the ruined figure in his hand. When suddenly a voice soothed him down, saying kind words.

"If I make your figure better, will you help me get something back that was took from me? King." The voice soothed.

"Robin hood has reached the end of his days." King agreed. He started chanting.

Marinette

Mason and I had spent the night at Alya's, so walking to school we were all together in a little group as the new cold charged us. Alya was wearing a Ladybug jacket I had made for her. Mason had on jeans, and when her old hoodie got ripped, I had sewed it up and place wolf ears on the top, which made her overjoyed. I was wearing jeans and a black jacket. (Mason keeps on saying black for Chat Noir but that was not my idea when I made it.)

That was the time around when Adrian stepped out of the car next to the school.

"See you later!" Alya said, dragging along Mason who kept on saying that she wanted to watch. What would I do without my friends?

"Hi Mari." Adrian said, wearing my blue scarf and a white coat instead of his usual jacket.

"Are you cold kitty?" I asked, placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"M'lady, I get cold very easily. But you are warming me up. Its claw-some." He smirked and I pushed him gently.

"That is to cheesy!" I said irritated.

"Come on, I know you like it." He urged. I gave him a knowing smirk. I would never tell him that I liked it. Just then the bell rang and we had to run inside.

Quickly entering the room the teacher didn't notice us and we took a seat. I liked English, some of the books we talked about were pretty cool. Reading along with the teacher I felt a small tug on my jacket. Looking down, I saw Storm, sitting on my thigh.

"What?" I whispered.

"Mason wanted to tell you, something's about to happen." She said, Tikki coming out of the bag to join her.

"How does she know?" I asked.

"Ladybug's are consider lucky, black cats can be lucky, or unlucky, considering the culture. Wolves have instincts that are never wrong." With that she winked and flew down to tell Adrian. Tikki looked at me.

"Trust her, she is the best fortune teller in the world, if Mason saw something… then it's going to be bad." She said. After that word the lights went out. Or I thought they went out. The world went away and everything was dark. Mason was on me in a second.

"Mari grab Adrian and do NOT let go!" She whispered as she held on to me, I grabbed Adrian's hand as the world came back.

The 3 of them were sitting down in the woods, a dirt path to there right as a stream was to their left.

"Where is everyone?" Adrian asked. Plagg, Storm, and Tikki came out. They all looked bed-ragged, like they just did there special powers 3 times without a break.

"What happened to you guys?" Mason asked. Plagg huffed.

"We protected you, that's what. If we didn't then you would probably be stuck mind washed in this story!" He said.

"What?" I asked.

"An akuma created this. He or she made this world and put everyone in Paris into this fairytale. If you weren't mind washed then Adrian would be the noble's son, engaged to the king's cousin. Marinette and Mason would be peasant girls."

"Wow! Rude akuma!" Mason huffed.

"What fairytale are we in?" Adrian asked. Strom finally spoke. She sounded down casted, like everything was hopeless.

"Robin hood. The last time anyone has ever had my miraculous." She said.

 **Adrian POV**

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I know that Hawkmoth thought your miraculous was lost but, hundreds of years?" Storm nodded, not meeting anyone's eye, not even Plagg or Tikki.

"I belonged to Robin hood's lover. When…something happened to her she hid me with an old relative, I was passed down the line, whenever I was passed down, my old holders would tell the a tale so freighting that they would never look in the box, until Fu finally got it a hundred years ago. Right after he got Wayzz." Tikki flew over, placing a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Wait! How did you know that happened? And why are we in hoods?" Mason asked. I finally looked down to see me in a midnight black leather cloak with a black leather hood. Mari was in the same but with Ladybug print. Mason was in a silver cloak.

"Well, 1st all kwami's see what is going on when there dormant, like dreaming. 2nd you guys are like Robin Hood and the merry men. You'll have to find the akuma, who is probably cosplaying too." Plagg said. "And find some camembert too." Tikki pouted.

"That won't help us. We won't be able to transform you until you have broken the akuma."

"What!" We all said at the same time.

"We are using all our power to keep you out of mind wash. Don't end up like Nino or Alya… which are doing the king's dishes right now." She said. Shedding our cloaks because of how hot it is, we stuffed them in Mason's backpack. Mason opened her mouth in speaking when she suddenly closed it. Doing that 5 times when Mari finally asked.

"What?"

She pointed to behind us, when I saw men with steeds, glaring at the 2 girls.

"Lord Adrian, are these girls causing trouble?"


	9. Mari Hood 2

**YAY I have to try and put thy everywhere…**

 **Mari hood**

* * *

 **Adrian POV**

At first I didn't understand. All I could say was. "Ummm…"

The guard cocked his head questionly.

"Milord, your fiancé Chloe has been worried sick about you." At that Mason visible gagged. Mari looked like she was trying not to do the same. I shot them an _oh my god someone help me_ look.

"What is thy problem young lady? And why are out here without your guards milord? Thy know of those accursed animal named thieves." Finally I came to a conclusion of what the hell was going on. Finally analyzing the guard I saw it was Roger. They thought I was a lord… and since I was engaged to Chloe, they thought me being out here in the dangerous woods with 2 'peasant' girls could be…bad. Clearing my thoughts I said.

"Thy should not worry guard Roger, I was tutoring these ladies and I was walking them home." I said, silently pleading they bought my great old English accent. Thank god he nodded in understanding.

"Very well, Thy need an escort?" He asked.

"Oh its fine! I-Thy know the woods from here, come on, uh, sister!" Mari said, pushing Mason (Who looked only close to a sister in eyes and completion.) into the woods.

"We will continue tutoring tomorrow. Right Lord." She said, I saw Mason cover her mouth from snickering. I nodded.

"Okay ladies. I will meet you here at 7 o'clock."

"Thy mean in the AMs right sir?" Roger asked. I winked at Mari.

"Sure…" I answered.

Roger walked me back to the palace, where Chloe met me with a kiss. (Uggh, sorry Mari)

"Oh I was SO worried! Why do thy even tutor those poor maggots? They will never be as smart as me!" She huffed.

"To be thy lord is to be good to their people. Thy would want to know how." I answered getting annoyed of all the thys…

"Well ok babe, the king wants to see you." She said and I gritted my teeth. I nodded.

Finding my way to the throne room way easy. The big double doors were a giveaway.

The king had a gold and silver crown on top of his leaf-green hair. He was tall and muscular, but he was holding action figures, one green, and one black.

I bowed, the king looked at me, his eyes moving everywhere, ending up rested on my hand.

 _Is he the akuma?_

"Good evening, my king." I said formally.

"Good evening Lord Adrian, how is my cousin treating you? Have you made wedding arrangements yet?" That's when I almost made my first mistake. I was about to say I was only 15 and too young to marry, but then I remembered a history lesson with his mom.

 _And then they married and live in the king's castle._

 _But they were only 14!_

 _People would marry at 12 sometimes there. In the old days._

 _Why?_

 _That's a conversation for when you're older._

I almost started tearing up, thinking of my mother, here sweet eyes and kind smile. She was lost, not dead, I would find her, at some point.

"It shall be ready at the end of the month." I said. He nodded.

"One more thing. I need you to give this to Roger." He gave me a slip of paper.

"If he doesn't see me by end of the night, I know you will not have given it to him." His eyes turned cold. _He knows something._ I bowed, leaving the room. Opening the slip it just showed a few words.

 ** _Come at 8. Set the trap._**

 **Mason POV**

* * *

I plopped down on my bed. My new 'sister' sitting at my desk.

"What are we gonna do? Chloe's engaged to Adrian!" Mari yelled. I snickered. "Got your priorities straight, don't you?" I asked. She blushed.

"We got to get into the castle." I said.

"How?" Mari asked and I looked at Storm, she signed. Tikki opened her eyes wide.

"There IS one way."

Tikki looked appalled. "NO! We can't!"

Storm signed at Tikki.

"It doesn't take that much energy. And the akuma is not controlling animals, so we don't have to spend energy on that."

"What are you talking about?" Mari asked.

"The last time I did that Ladybug almost died!"

"That was THOUSANDS of years ago, and now you have a cat and dog!"

"WHAT!" Mari yelled and Tikki finally looked at her.

"We can turn you into an animal, but instead of using our energy it uses yours. It's dangerous." Tikki said. "Like Mason could turn into a bloodthirsty wolf if she transforms during the full moon." I was fine with that really. WEREWOLF POWERS! I nodded.

"Our only choice." I said, then looking at the clock I said.

"Let's bring 'lord' his cloak."

* * *

It was strangely comfy, that cloak, Adrian shoved the cloak over his head. Instantly turning midnight black and hard to see. Tikki flew over to Plagg and whispered in his ear, he gasped. We explained our plan to Adrian as he told us what happened and his suspicions.

"Im fine with the plans. But shouldn't we find that club house; didn't Robin Hood have like a tree house or something?" He asked. So we looked around until I, a absolute genius, fell in a hole.

"Found it!" I yelled before I groaned in pain.

It was like batman's cave but not as cool, sadly. But it was filled with jewels and gold.

"Leave it." Mari said. "It won't help."

The kwami all sat on a wooden table.

"Say 'Change me Miraculous!' when you are ready." Storm said. I stepped forward.

"Ill go first. Change me Miraculous!" Storm started flickering, like a candle going out. I doubled over, blacking out for a sec, my whole body ached and was tired. I looked down to see a broad silver chest and sliver paws.

"Aww im so cute!" Storm said, but in my voice.

"Wha-"Adrian started but stopped as Plagg said.

"As long as your animals, we speak for you. Right now all Storm can say is what Mason wants to say but can't. And before you say it-"he kissed Tikki on the cheek. "-love you."

"AWWWW!" Storm said as Plagg and Tikki started flickering as Adrian changed to a green eyed black cat and Mari into a bigger then usual Ladybug.

"Man! Thy even cuter as thy kitten!" He said pulling his paw up to see it. Mari landed on his shoulder.

"Sure…" Tikki said.

"Sorry to interrupt the adorably cute things going on but we should get to the king's palace." Storm said for me. Plagg and Tikki nodded.

* * *

Getting into the palace was easy. Overhearing the conversation was easy. Understanding was not.

"Have thy set thy trap"

"Yes sir"

"Good, go get them in the morning."

"Thy bandits?"

"No thy others." By then I was about to rip there heads off for all the thys.

"We must." A pink mask appeared over his face and he became slack.

"Never mind, find thy bandits. Use thy bait."

"Yes air. Thy will, by great Myrele's name-"Roger said but stopped.

"Do you know Myrele's story?" King asked making Roger gulped.

"She was pretty and nice and-"

I felt water on my head. Storm was crying.

"Did you know she was the first werewolf too?"

* * *

 **Ok… I got it. I will upload once every two days. Most Sundays will have a special one-shot. I might even have it so it's not even part of this time line but IDK. I will always try and upload a one shot for special occasions like Mother's day.**

 **If you think 'Oh that's not how people in the old days do it' it's because 1) I wasn't alive I don't know old English and 2) The akuma is a little kid who loves Robin hood. Most of the people talking are not under thy spell and are trying to act like it. And even if thy are under thy spell the little kid doesn't know old English either so he is trying his best.**


	10. Mari hood 3

**Mari Hood**

Storm was silently bawling, her body shaking. If I said anything it would blow our cover, and I was getting very tired. I knew we would have to leave soon.

"My friend…a 'warlock'… told me about these witch cursed jewelry, they gave one to her, and she took it with kindness. But one night,  
s-she disappeared. Weeks later we found her in the woods, half insane, she attacked us a-and we were forced to e-end her."

I turned to the stunned cat and bug.

"We need to leave, the sun's coming up. How long were we here?"

Storm whispered.

"All night. It must be the akuma's magic. I saw the moon run across the sky and the sun bolt up in the matter of seconds. It's to light to sneak out. What do we do?" Tikki said. I will say, if cats can smirk Adrian was right now.

"Is it 7 yet?" He asked.

After a nice nap, we were all standing outside the door to Adrian's bedroom.

"Before we go in." Mari said before pulling Adrian close and kissed him. It lasted long enough for me to snap some pics with my phone. I was about o post it with a Hashtag Adrianetteisreal but then I remembered there was no WIFI in whatever 100's. Mari pulled off the kiss, putting her thumb on his cheek. Adrian was the color of a ripe cherry.

"Just in case I see something I don't want to see." She said plainly.

Adrian was speechless. So he just opened the doors and a blur of blonde whipped out, grabbing them all and taking them into the room, shutting the doors behind them.

"Where were you this morning? I was worried!" she huffed.

"What does this I mean? Thy was picking up the sisters thy tutor" Adrian said. Chloe huffed in madness.

"Adrikins, you HAVE to snap out of it! Their brainwashing you!" She squealed. I was quite shocked she knew, but realized that no one could control Chloe; she's too bratty for that.

But if she kissed Adrian on purpose. Mari seemed to see the backstabbery too. She bawled her fist but said.

"Is thy ok M'lady? Do thy need thy doctor?" Chloe huffed again.

"I know stinky Marinette will never be unhypnotized but you can Adrian.

"Thy soon to be wife, thy will go get the doctors." Adrian said, hiding a smile. Chloe actually looked like she was about to fly.

"Babe—Uh… Thy feel better. Thy will leave thy alone." She left muttering. "Ugh. Thy, thy, thy."

I sat down on the bed.

"I agree with her. Too many 'thys' in this world." I said.

" Of course she's not brian washed. No one can control Chloe." Mari said. No one brought up the fact that she kissed Adrian. Pushing the subject out of my mind I scoop Storm out ad cupped her in my hands. Using my thumb I gently started petting her. Her eyes were red, she had been crying a lot.

"Why were you crying?" I asked.

"What?"

"She was crying?" Adrian and Mari asked.

"S-sorry just to many memories. I-I'm fine now, don't worry about me." Storm said snuggling into my palm. She fell asleep, either because she was tired or because she didn't want to talk anymore.

"Plagg…Tikki….What's wrong with her?" I asked. Tikki poked her head out of her purse.

"The first werewolf was because of Storm. Myrele learned about the power and transformed. She loved being a dog, but one time she transformed in the full moon, and turned into an actual wolf. At last she was able to turn back, but she had to give her miraculous away, so she wouldn't change again. But every night it grew worse, and she started to go insane. It was the miraculous that actually kept her safe. Storm blames herself of course." Tikki said.

Some noise outside stopped their talking. Adrian peeked out the door and yelped.

"What is it?" Mari said.

"I-I think… t-there about to hang!" He gulps.

* * *

 **Yeah… by accident when it said kissed I put killed the first time.**

 **Of course Chloe can't be brainwashed…**

 **Sorry if this is short for you.**

 **Sunday's Story will not be in the same story as this is in.**


	11. Mother's Day

**Mother's day.**

 **Marinette POV**

What would a mom most likely want for mother's day? I would probably want a necklace or bracelet. But what would the great and awesome mom Sabine want? Awww my mom is too good to me.

I fell down on my couch and groaned. Tikki flew to me.

"Don't worry Marinette! If you can beat villains with Chat Noir than you can do this!" Tikki said comforting me. I jumped up in thought.

"That's right! I'll ask Chat what he's getting his mom! Transform me!" I yelled, transforming into Ladybug. I took out my communicator and called him.

( _Somewhere Adrian was watching anime as Plagg started buzzing_.)

"Hello Ladybug! Is there an akuma?" Chat asked, but his video screen was off so I guess he was in civilian mode.

"Hey Chat! I'll make this fast. What are you getting your mom for Mother's day?" I asked. There was a silence for a long time before I called his name.

"My mother is gone. So I'm not getting her anything. ( _Not partially true. He had a box full of mother day gifts he's waiting to give his mom for when she finally comes home. I really feel bad for him_ )

"Oh…" I was suddenly very ashamed. "Sorry I asked."

"I-its fine." Chat said and I could hear him sniffling.

"Uh... I don't know if this will help but there is a boy named Adrian who lost his mother, you guys could talk about it or something…" I heard laughing from the other side.

"Oh bugaboo! You have no idea what you're saying! I'll be fine. Your mom will like earrings or lunch somewhere—"

"RIGHT! EARRINGS! My gosh I am so clueless sometimes! Thank you so much I could just kiss you right now thank you!" I could hear him grinning.

"Where are you? I'll be right over to get that kiss." He said.

"Sorry kitty, I got to get shopping." I said and hung up. Tikki hugged my cheek after I de-transformed.

"Good job Marinette!"

"Let's go Tikki!" I yelled and ran downstairs, Tikki in my purse.

The shopping market was very filled. I walked around until I found a pair of dazzling earrings with little #1 mom words on it. Cheesy? Yes. Cute? Yes. Buying it? Yes.

Of course if I had just gotten home and nothing bad happened then this wouldn't be a story.

While walking out Chloe purposely bumped into me, making me drop my earrings. I ran after them, when they fell into the gutter. Tikki flew down to grab them. But as she brought them back to me people started crowding the area, causing Tikki to have to hide somewhere.

Thankfully I was able to find her. I stopped by a fast food and grabbed a burger, eating it in the restaurant I slowly doze off.

"Marinette..."

"H-Huh?" I asked.

"Your parents are going to leave to go to that ball any minute! You got to get ready!"

"Zzz…. W-what? Okay. Transform me! Zzz…"

I slowly made my way to the bakery, landing on the roof and de-transforming. Running inside I brought out my silk white gown I had sewed the night before and baby blue heels. Taking my hair out I braided it into a messy bun. Running downstairs I made it just as mama and papa called my name to leave.

The ball was a party hosted by Mr. Agrest for mother's day, which is a bit sad but I digress. It was held in the courtyard. I wondered around, wondering when I should give mama her gift when I ran into someone, causing me to fall on my butt.

"Hey!" Adrian said, picking me back up.

"A-Adrian! H-Happy M-Mother's day!" I cursed myself. TWICE in ONE day! Once to Chat, once to Adrian. That's a new record. Well, I didn't know about Chat's mom so I guess that wasn't all my fault."S-Sorry." I apologized. But he just smiled.

"Its fine. Well, how about we give your mom your present. She already treats me like her son. Then we have a dance?" He said. A mischievous glint in his eyes. "What did you get her?"

"O-Oh… a friend suggested earrings so-" His face slacked for a second but ways back to smiling so fast I thought I was believing things.

"Okay." I guided him to my mom and gave her, her gift. She loved it. Maybe Chat is more lucky than people think…

After mama heard I was about to have a dance with Adrian she ushered me away from her, disappearing in the crowd. I bumped into him again.

Of course a slow song came on at that moment but the one time I needed boy luck I had it. I glided across the floor gracefully, Adrian was a great dancer. At some point I saw Alya, then a pissed off Chloe running towards us but disappearing in the crowd, but every thought was on Adrian.

Some point in the night the ball stopped, people started leaving, and I grabbed my purse. Turning to Adrian I said my goodbyes.

"Goodbye." He held my hand and kissed it. "M'lady." I didn't think anything of it.

All I could do was wrap my hand in bubble wrap to keep the kiss from getting ruined.

That night at patrol Chat was partically happy.

"Now…You were saying a kiss…" He smirked.

I kissed him on the cheek, and he blushed hard.

"Thank you. Chat Noir."

"Always. Ladybug."

'Hey…"

"Yeah…"

"Happy mother's day…" his face burned.

"We were having our first romantic conversation and you just HAD to bring that up?"

"Yep! Had to spoil the mood…"

"O comes here!"

"Got to Catch me first!"

"You're on!"

I raced through the streets, Chat right behind me.

* * *

 **I hope you all have a wonderful mother's day. For any of you that are moms I would like to say thank you, my mom has to have superpowers to deal with me! (And im a good kid!) I hope everyone is getting their moms the gift of love (And maybe some earring) for mother's day. But remember, every day is mother's day. And feel grateful to have your mom. Because, just like Adrian, someone may not have one. On that note, HAPPY MOTHER"S DAY.**

 ***Nyan pig comes back* Oh I Missed you! *Flies off***

 **Bye!**


	12. Mari hood 4

**Mari hood 4**

 **Marinette POV**

* * *

I looked out into the square. The huge platform that we saw before was still there, though we didn't know what it was before so I paid no attention to it; but now I could see it was a hanging tool. 3 strangers were standing on the platform. I could see the noose of rope that was about to be put on them.

A crowd was gathering. I saw a throne hooked up above everything, were the king sat smugly

"Anyone have an urged to punch him off his high horse right now?" I asked. Adrian nodded.

"We have to do something!" He said.

"Already on it." I turned around to see Mason clothed in her hood. But something was different about it. There was a long bushy cloth that resembled a tail. Mason had an expression that said.

I watch too many action movies, so I have to coolest plan ever!

"I got a plan." She said as she pulled them closer.

* * *

 **MASON POV**

I stood on one side of the huge room. Mari on the other, while Adrian was nowhere to be seen. They all had downed their cloaks.

"Hear'ye Hear'ye! We are gathered here today to rid this world of evil! For we have found the animal bandits! And we can finally end them!" The announcer turned to face the 3 people. Looking one in the eye.

"We know this one has had contact with the same curse that the beautiful Myrele had! Once you are free of this curse, you can sleep in peace." The announcer said.

I nodded to Mari, in one motion I ran forward, pushing all the torches off their pedestals. She did the same. The lights dimmed and the announcer fell silent. The only lights were from the windows.

I caught I glimpse of a dark figure, run and jump on the hang pole, cutting the ropes that held the noose.

"THY SHOULD NOT BLAME PEOPLE WITHOUT EVIDENSE!" Mari Cried. The king stood up, his eyes a light green. They glowed like a miniature spotlight.

"Thy are the stupid ones! Guards! Capture them, thy have other matters to attend." He rose and started to leave. The black action figure clutched in his hand. It has to be the akuma.

I jumped up from my spot, using a hook I had from my cloak I swung. Hooking it to the throne.

"Uhh…Wolfette…" Adrian said. Starting to get up from his spot as guards started running towards him. I ignored him. Climbing up as fast as I could I jumped up on the platform. Before stepping back so fast because of a fencing sword pressed close to me.

"Hello? I just wanted to see your figure for a sec." I said, not caring about language.

"NO! This is my toy! My mommy gave it to me!" He roared, pushing the sword far enough away for me to jump up and dodge it. Using the hook I hooked it to the ceiling. As he ran towards me I jumped over. Using the force of the hook, as I jumped, I grabbed the figure.

"NO fair!" He pouted. As a hand grabbed me from behind. I had just enough time to see Roger grab my arm before the king started walking to me.

"Ladybug!" I yelled. Throwing the figure to her. Unfortunely it hit her in the head. She growled at me but broke the figure. A fresh blast of air left the broken figure.

"Transform me!" Mari said. I instantly saw a different in her suit. It now had a soft glow to it, and glittered like a kid's project. She now had 2 yoyos, one on each side.

"AWESOME!" I yelled. Before yelling out. "Transform me!" The king and Roger were pushed away from me, as an aura surrounded me. I brushed my hair, causing 2 actual wolf ears to pop up. That's new. Moving my hands down my arms and legs, causing the suit to follow. Feeling around for my tail I felt it wagging. The tail its self-felt soft and fluffy until my suit covered my hands. My boxing claws covered both my hands. I felt more power than I had before. My eyesight was that of a wolf's. Even better maybe. There was a sliver glow to me. I felt awesome.

"Transform me!" Adrian cried. The darkness seemed to get even darker. He had a green glow, with 2 staffs.

Jumping down from my perch I landed in a crouch and took off running. Loving the feeling of the suit, and the powerful aura that surrounded me.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" A cry came up as absolute thousands ladybugs appeared. Way more than usual showed up. At the moment all I could see was red and black.

When I started to see a clearing I took off running again. Power coursed through my body, and I jumped high enough that I landed on a building. Running building to building. With the wind through my hair I looked back to see Ladybug following me. I stopped suddenly, causing her to plow into me. Jumping up quickly she said.

"Not done yet, look."

I saw the little boy, he looked like a little boy again, though all around him was purple goo, like bad soup.

"Aww ick!" I said, taking one of Chat's staffs and poking it.

"Hey!" He said as he took it back. "What is this?" I asked. Ladybug shrugged. The little boy got up blinking.

"Can you get back home?" I asked. He looked at me and a wide smile lit his face.

"Yes doggy! My cousin lives close by!" He skipped away saying stuff like.

"Dogs CAN talk, "and" What do Ladybugs say?"

"Cute kid." Ladybug said. I nodded.

"Hey! Ladybug, Wolfette, Chat! Have any words for the ladyblog about the new getup? Or the goo?" Alya said before walking over, holding her phone.

"Uhh, 1) just, if you see a black cat with green eyes, gray dog with blue eyes, or an oversized ladybug walking around the city do NOT call animal control. And 2) I have no idea what this is." Chat answered. Alya nodded and turned the camera to her.

"Heard that? Well don't attack those animals! Have the supers learned some new powers? We'll know next akuma attack!" With that she turned off her phone and glared at us.

"Ok. What happened? I was in morning class when I woke up here during the evening watching you guys fist bump. Also… WHAT IS WITH THE REAL ANIMALS PARTS?" She yelled the last part, bawling her fists. Ladybug put her hand on Alya's shoulder, making her mad expression change to excitement.

"Well… we really don't know. It just… happened." She explained.

"Though its AWESOME!" I added. She nodded, but frowned.

"Kay, well… I'll be leaving now. I got to go text my friend Mari. But.. I require something, well 2 somethings." All 3 of us gulped.

"1) Is my ship canon? 2) Do I know you in real life?" She asked.

"Well that would be Claw-some wouldn't it? But I cannot answer. It would be a Cat-taserfe if Hawkmoth knew are weaknesses. And if we did know you than you would be in danger too. So no. Not answering questions." Chat said. Before he and Ladybug speed off to the bakery. Ayla signed. She turned to me.

"You'll tell me right?" She asked. I gave her a smirk.

"If I told you it wouldn't be fun. Would it? Now I gotta catch up with Ladybug and Chat. We gotta talk, then those two are having a sleepover!" I said. Alya blinked.

"Your lying. Aren't you? Cause I can't really tell." She asked. Giving her a smirk I ran off, gaining more and more speed.

"Is it too hard to give a reporter a little gossip? She yelled before I ran out of earshot. No longer just running I loped to the bakery 4 legged. Using my strength I jumped onto the top of the bakery. Jumping down the hatch and de-transforming. Mari and Adrian were on the phone with Alya.

"No. We are not having a sleepover. Uhhh. Oh! He's just over here playing video games with us because Mason and I are having a sleepover…yeah Alya. I know some akuma happen. Our superheroes handled it…..they talk to you on the ladyblog? Cool!...wait….WHAT DID WOLFETTE SAY?...oh. that's why you were interested…. Yes. Mason looks like Wolfette. But how could she do what wolfette does? I mean . I meet wolfette. There nothing alike…. Ok bye! Have fun babysitting your sisters. Where is your mom?...ok. well bye!

They both turned to glare at me. I sat down next to them and grabbed a pastry. Storm flew over to Plagg and Tikki, who were digging into a platter filled with cookies, cheese, and cheetohs . Those were Storm's favorite.

Mari took a deep breath.

"YOU TOLD HER WE WERE ON A SLEEPOVER?! She shouted. I nodded.

"Yep! Next time she asks i'm going to tell her you're married with a baby named Emma and a dog." Plagg growled.

"We are NEVER getting a dog!" Tikki giggled to that and snuggled deeper into him.

"I don't know… we could name him/her cookie…." Plagg looked aghast.

"You and your sweets! We would get a cat name Camembert!" he said.

"You want competition? What if this handsome cat likes Tikki?" Storm asks, having fun watching the colors of his face change.

"You know what…. Nevermind." He said. They all shared a laugh.

* * *

I got up from the couch and yawned.

"Welp. Im going to bed. Storm, you staying?" Storm nodded.

"KAy. Goodnight!" I said as I walked over to my apartment. I slowly opened the door. Yawning i walked inside to s unfamiliar stench. It reaked. Making a face i walked closer to my bedroom as the stench got stronger.

 _Isnt this stench...i think i know what this is…if i can remember._

Slowly opening the door to my room the stench was on full blast.

 _Oh! I remember now. The stench is chrorphi-_

Drozzyness washed over me as something damp touched my nose and i fell into a deep sleep.


	13. Akuma

The akumas

 **Oops. Forgot to add a beginning. Well… enjoy.**

 **Ps. Im writing this because I found a small gap of time to write this in my notebook. So sorry if I take to long because I HATE to turn writing into typing. So that being said, im just going to update when I can.**

Mason POV

Alya! How dare you? I thought as I watched the situation at hand unfold. If she hadn't said those 8 words…

But I couldn't listen to this conversation! I needed to be out there helping Ladybug and Chat Noir with the new akuma. What was it called? Oh yeah! Volpina! I have no idea how these people can't tell who some akumas are right away! I saw her from a distant stop that solar flare, and I knew it was Lila. I was one of the only people who thought to bring it up to Lila that her flirting with Adrian was not ok. She didn't listen, and now she was akumatised.

It was easy to tell she was a akuma too. 3 reasons. 1) Our kwami would have told us if some other miraculous was here 2) they don't come out of the blue, without some kind of warning and 3) we hadn't had a akuma attack in a while.

I needed to be out there, but when I was out on the streets watching Ladybug and Chat talk to her, I went to a alleyway to transform, when my reading teacher saw me and ushered me inside before getting the other students. But without me they can't do that really cool transformation. And for some of the other reasons I couldn't be there like with Dark cupid. Once my parents took me on a week vacation and I missed about 5 ( **canon** ) akuma attacks.

So that how I ended up here. The teacher was outside, talking to some other teachers. I was in the back of the class, no one saw me and I stayed quite. Every other child was watching old reruns of our fights. About half had me in them.

Kim whispered something to Alix and she glared at him. When the akuma came out he whispered some more and she yelled at him.

"I was one of the FOUNDERS of the club! Everyone has told me about Timebreaker freezing Chat Noir!"

Kim huffed. " I got him to! If we get him one more time then we won't be tied-"

"But the only reason either of you got him was because he shielded Ladybug! One of the followers of the ladyblog sent me a video of them….kissing…" Alya squealed before jumping up and down and murmuring something.

"Hey! I trapped them in a bubble! I trapped you all in a bubble!" Nino exclaimed.

"How do you know that?" Rose asked.

"I looked at the house's cameras." He said. Alya was still going on about the kiss

"Oh! And Wolfette told me that they were dating!" I never said that, that directly at least.

Everyone crowded her to get the details but Chloe snorted at all of them, still watching what the cameras around the Eiffel tower caught of the Mime.

"Has any of you guys realized how Wolfette is almost NEVER there?" _Hey! Im there more than half the time. Like Foodi, Trapper, whatever the sleeping one was, king, and plenty of others like Winkout._ "Sounds to me like she's a bad superhero!" _Like you could do better?_ "If I was Wolfette-" _IF YOU WERE WOLFETTE THE WHOLE WORLD WOULD FALL!_

That's when Alya dropped the bomb.

"Please! Mason makes a better Wolfette then you!"

The intended effect she had on the crowd never happened. Instead they stood still, thinking over and over about what she just said.

That's when Juleka, who just started listening when they talked about Wolfette, said.

"Mason looks a lot like Wolfette. She hasn't been akumatised."

" she hasn't…" Alix said in thought. "What do you think her akuma would be?"

I didn't want to listen anymore. Storm was in my coat pocket. Egging me to go out. I knew she loved winter, but the first snow was still 3 days away. And it looked more like fall outside.

Shuffling around the wall I found a air vent, trying to open it I listened on.

"Mari and Adrian shouldn't be left out." Nino said. Nino!

"Why instead of that stupid idea, why don't we just get them akumatised?"

I had the vet open. Climbing in I crawled around for a good five minutes before find a vent that went to the outside world. I transformed before the cold air hit me.

The suit took away most of the cold but I was still shivering.

Wall running around to the window of our classroom, I knocked on the window. Alya turned around, emitted a nosy I didn't hear, and started digging her phone out of her pocket. I had to be quick.

I glared at Chloe, I did I rude, but not to rude gesture, stuck out my tongue , and did a two finger salute to everyone, pretending not to hear what they had all said.

Then, jumping down to the ground, I took off to the tower. Climbing up wasn't to much of a problem, anti-gravity always helps.

I jumped up, and watched the new girl, Lila, walk away. Chat saw me.

"Hey! Finally showed up. Ladybug had to act, and she's NOT a good actor." He said. Ladybug swatted him.

"im. Am. The. Best." She smirked. I smiled at their antics.

"Cool, but I think we have more issues right now. Our classmates are getting VERY suspicious." I said and told them what they heard. They nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, hopefully they will get over it by the end of the week." Ladybug said hopefully. I nodded. Tomorrow was Friday! No homework, no school, no Chloe! And Thanksgiving was coming up! Tho, I don't know if they celebrate it in Paris…

"Come on" I said, ridding my head of those thoughts. "Its lunch and you promised me pastries!"

* * *

Going into physics was a bore. Everyone looked at us at least once, but most of them were just glares at Mari and Adrian talking from Lila and Chloe. Chloe seemed to be in a very bad mood. I wonder why. During the middle of class a got some texts from a unknown number.

You're a danger to us all.

You're a disgrace.

If mutated trash had children, then you would be it.

What? That's just stupid! Who thinks of this? I heard a small beep from Mari's phone. She got one too. I have a feeling who sent them though.

* * *

"Did you get strange texts?" I asked. Adrian nodded. "two"

"Chloe must of sent these!" I said. Mari shrugged.

"they'll get over it." She said, intertwining her fingers with his.

"You two are adorably cute. BUT!" I saaid. Then I walked over to Nino and Alya, who were walking home together.

"H-hi Mason." She stuttered under my glare.

"Oh! Don't H-Hi Mason ME! I heard you talking!" Alya and Nino paled. Their laced hands shaked a bit.

" thank you for thinking I was Wolfette. But! Akumatise us?!I I know you guys would never but really we all got text from random numbers about this!" my phone buzzed and I stopped talking to look at it.

"Oh! Look at this one! Hey you bag of mutated trash! Hope your feeling awful today! I mean like really! Who thinks of these! There not even good." Alya's face turned red in anger. She looked around, then called Mari and Adrian over.

"What did they text you?" she asked. They had the same as me but Adrian had one less and Mari jad one more, obviously from Chloe.

"Man! I didn't even know you could have that kind of language in emoji!" nino said.

"Try to get them to stop. There wasting there time trying to akumatise us." Adrian said as I invisibly face palmed.

"yeah, you can't rush a akumatise. That's what he ment." Alya nodded.

"you really DO look like Wolfette. Do you know who she is. She's probably related." Alya said. I smirked a wolf smirk.

"Yeah. I know her." Alya opened her mouth to ask more questions when the final bell rang.

"Gotta go! Volleyball tryouts today!" I yelled, running away.


	14. Akuma 2

**Uh... so... this has...like... 4 cuss words in it. Just to show some character emotions.**

 **PS. I'm not a cusser (I shouldn't be. Im only 13.) so if it sounds a bit weird, it b/c of that.**

 **Snowfly**

* * *

I walked outside happily. Snow was falling down gently, which confused me, since snow wasn't in the forecast.

"I made the team!" I yelled to Mari as I held my hands in the air laughing.

"Nice, who else made the team?" she asked.

"10 girls I don't know yet, and Rose."

"Rose tried out?"

"Yep! She's a really good setter." I said. The wind picked up and we started to walk to my house, where she would be sleeping over.

" Man, this snow is bad." I said, Mari nodded.

"Yeah. I hope Adrian got home safe." I snorted.

"He's probably wrapped up in bed with hot chocolate. He went home hours agOOOW!" I slipped.

"Im fine."

"Its freezing out here. Tikki? Are you alright?" Mari asked her little kwami, who poked her head out of her bag.

"Yes. Im fine. We have a magic that keeps us warm." She said, and I was surprised to see Storm and Plagg poke their heads out of the bag too.

"Whoa! Plagg! What are you doing here!? Get back to Adrian!" I said.

"But its COOOLLLLLDDDD!" he complained.

"Tikki just told us you have power against it." Mari said. He groaned.

"okay." He said, flying out of the bag, phasing through buildings.

"ANYway! I heard we would have a new student tomorrow. I hope it won't be like the last new student." Mari said jokingly and I faked a pout.

"You would be miserable and boyfriend less without me!" I said.

"True." She said before giggling softly. "Just wait! We're going to get married and have a dog or cat or HAMSTER with 3 kids, oldest named Jeanette!" she squealed.

"Woah! Slow down horsey. Your barely 15."

"Im almost 16! Only like, 10 more months!" she pouted and I let loose a laugh.

"Ok Mrs. Agreste." She looked pleased with that. When suddenly a laugh echoed through the storm.

"S-snow snow SNOW!" it crackled.

"That's our que." Mari said and we transformed. Adrian must have had Plagg since we mega transformed. I was glad that it added snow boots and a layer of fur. Or I would of freeze to death. And the feeling of a tail swinging made me more comfortable.

Ladybug took the street double yoyoing to find Chat while I jumped to the roof, locating the akuma.

She was wearing a white strapless dress on her athletic form. White lacy slippers hugged her feet as her arms were decorated in white bands. She had normal enough hair. It was snow white, curly at the end with tips of blue. He eyes were a dark deep violet that was beautiful and scary. Her pale body moved forward gracefully. Then I noticed the horns. White horns graced her head where ears should have been. Wind charms were hooked on the curves were, and they went inwards.

Her beautiful eyes shifted to a woman, who fell over a trashcan. The space between her horns started to sparkle. I understood what was happening right before it happened.

Jumping off, I grabbed the woman and rushed her away, right before the akuma emitted a snow white blast. The temperature dropped 20° as the icy blast hit my leg. I felt it freeze as the blast had me stumble and fall. The woman screamed, then ran.

I stood up, looking at my frozen leg. My tail swinging around. Looking up, I caught a glimpse of black and smirked.

"Who are you? Madame?" I said.

"I am Snowfly! And I need you mira-ra-ra-"

"Miraculous?" I questioned. Her purple eyes flashed.

"You see-e-e! Everyone always comments on my s-s-stuttering! But now they will never b-b-be able to f-f-finish their sentence!" she seethe, her super horns starting to glitter again. I slammed my foot against the wall, breaking the ice. I rolled, avoiding the beam.

"Elsa! Let it go!" Chat's voice shouted as he emerged and jumped up, slamming his staff into Snowfly. She groaned.

"Im s-s-snowfly!" she said before standing, and shooting beams at everything. A frozen pigeon fell from the sky. A stop sign turned blue.

I was about to jump in when Ladybug pulled me back.

"We need you to help with these people frozen in a car." She said and I groaned.

"This is a stormy weather impersonator."

She pointed the way and I ran to help.

* * *

My luck is strange. Not lucky, or unlucky. But wild.

My wild luck had it be that Chloe, Sabrina, and their driver were in that car. Sabrina's fine in my book, but Chloe….

Carefully, I extended a claw and traced the car door, breaking the ice. The door opened, showing a cold Sabrina, who quickly thanked me and ran into a nearby house.

Chloe muttered a 'be here faster next time' and the driver sent me a frostbitten smile. Leaving them be I flew back to help.

Ladybug was duel wielding her yo-yos, blocking beams of ice. Chat was sneaking up behind her. I saw Ladybug holding a hose.

"Do the thingy!" She yelled. And I was about to laugh, before I realized that she had frostbite on her tongue.

"Yes! The thingy! Call of the wild!" I yelled. Snakes showed up this time, but Snowfly froze a quarter of them. Until Ladybug hosed her down with freezing water.

"S-so C-cold…" She muttered. Falling from her floating position to the ground, were the snacks started wrapping around her. Chat ran up behind her. Using one staff to pole-vault himself over to them and the other to grab a wind charm. But Snowfly turned around and blasted Chat in midair, freezing him.

"CHAT!" Ladybug cried.

"Oh? Did i freeze your boyfriend? Sorry I'm not sorry." She laughed and I punched her in the face. Grabbing the charm and throwing it to Ladybug.

"You have a minute!" I yelled as she broke it with her increda-strength.

"Bye bye little butterfly." She called. Releasing the white bug.

Chat unfroze, but before i saw what happened I left for home. My mom would probably check up on me. Ladybug followed.

* * *

We had just de-transformed as my mom opened the door.

"Mason! Honey? I've been calling you down for 10 minutes, now." She said.

"Hi Mrs. Parker." Mari said shyly.

"Hi darling." Mom said. "Dinners ready."

We nodded and walked out the room to my dining room. (If you're wondering what her house is like. 3 story. Basement is man cave. Middle floor is the vet workplace. Top floor has 2 bedrooms, a kitchen, dining room, and bathroom.)

Pasta was delicious. After dinner I washed the dishes, and we headed upstairs.

My phone beeped as a random number appeared on its small screen.

"You know what!? I'm DONE!" I yelled, looking at the quite rude text message I got. I texted back. Shut the f*** up Chloe! And sent it before Mari could stop me. She bit her lip.

"She might hate you more then she hates me now." I gave her a weak smile. She yawned.

"I call bed!" She yelled before diving into my sheets and stuff animals. What? Don't judge me.

"Fine! Floor is better." I said as I lay down on the floor and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to a late tapping on the window.

"Alya?" I asked as I saw her amber brown hair, Accidentally waking Mari up.

"W-What? Wait….WHAT?" She jumped, falling off my bed. I opened the window and Alya climbed in. She brushed herself off, placing her hands on her hips.

" .DONE! Playing these…. These games! You're Wolfette and your Ladybug! Aren't you?!" she glared.

"ummm…"Mari said.

* * *

At school the next day Chloe stormed up to me.

"You! How dare you text to the daughter and future-"

"You know what? Chlo? I don't give a damn of what you think! You're a tyrant and I'm not taking this shit from you anymore!"

"You don't want me as an enemy-"

"YOU don't want ME as an enemy! I have more power than you think. I know people that even YOUR DAD looks up to! So! Leave. Me. Be! And ONLY come back to talk to me when you come to apologize!"

"I don't ne-" but i was already far away. Alya walked up to me with a grin plastered onto her face.

"GURL! I just recorded all of that! You're a BA! I know who to call next time Chloe tries to upload a picture of Ladybug and her on the ladyblog!" I smiled, and then the bell rang for the only class that day.

* * *

"Hello students." The teacher said. "We have a new student today. His name is Zach. Come on in Zach." The teacher ushered in a sandy skin boy with curly brown hair and eyes. He was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt with a flash logo on it.

"No WAY!" I blurted out. "You like the flash? Are you from the US?" His cheeks flushed but his coca eyes sparkled.

"Yeah! I love watching the flash! But I like to run track too." He said. Using his hand to brush some of his curly hair under his ear.

"Well, if you want to, you can sit with me." I offered. He nodded and slid in, behind Alya. For most of class we talked, but the teacher either didn't see, or didn't care. I'm going with the first one.

At the end of class I packed up my stuff and went for my notes when a piece of paper slid on my notes.

"My number, if you want to chat sometime or watch a American marathon-" He blushed, realizing what he said.

"I-I mean! If y-you don't want it then that's fine—"I giggled.

"I would be glad to. Besides! All these French people don't understand the importance of the flash, wonder woman, and superman!" I said. He gave me a wide smile as I got up and went over to Mari, Alya, and Nino. Adrian had a photo-shoot.

"Oh! News report! Does the new guy have a crush on the BA Mason?" Alya said.

I said nothing.

* * *

 **OKAY! if you have any questions, review them and i will answer as soon as possible! But for now! *Gets on pig***

 **RIDE AWAY!**


	15. Mason's Crush PT 1

Hi! SUMMER! So….I will probably upload more frequently now b/c of that….

Marinette POV

Adults

"Yes! I found the picture!" I said. Showing Mason the picture of her and her boyfriend. Looking at it made me smile and my stomach jerked, but for a whole another reason all together. Mason blushed. And the room exploded in a color of red. Seriously, she was as red as an apple.

"Yay…."

* * *

Adrian walked up to me, placing a kiss on my cheek, before watching Zach and Mason talk. Suddenly Mason's face brighten, though I couldn't hear what they were saying. He raised an eyebrow.

"The answer's no. At least…not yet." I said.

Mason said something, and then walked over to us.

"Hey guys." She said casually.

"Hey. Where'd your boyfriend go?" Adrian asked. I didn't know it was possible for Mason to turn a brighter shade of red.

"W-What?! N-No! We not, I mean, we're knots, I mean—"

"You mean you have a big crush on the new guy." He said, squeezing my hand.

"Our daughter's all grown up!" He said and I played along.

"Yes. We must have a talk with this man. He needs ground rules-"

"YOU GUYS ARE SO ME—"

"Hey." Zach walked up from nowhere and I saw Mason deflate.

"Zach, stepson, future husband to our daughter, take care of her." Adrian said.

"HUH?! Does the biggest dirt wipe of all have a crush?" A bratty, annoying voice came from behind. Chloe wiggled her way between Zach and Adrian, draping her arm suggestively around both of them.

"You don't need the dirt wipes. You have ME!" She said cheerfully.

"Uh… don't know what you're talking about but I doubt anybody's interested in you. No offensive, of course." Zach said, and they both ducked under her arms, but she wrapped them around Adrian.

"You don't think that, do you?" She asked as Adrian muttered something. She shook her head and turned back to Zach and winked.

"You can change that right now if you want to. IM the mayor's DAUGHTER." She smirked.

"And this is why America has Presidents!" Zach says to Mason and she laughs.

"I agree completely! But… sorry…. I need to go help with the school Christmas sleepover. I schedule a meeting with the superheroes!" she said happily. Zach's eyes sparkled.

"They're so cool! The coolest and prettiest one looks like someone I might know." He said and Mason fanned herself.

"Oh darling! Your flattery is improving!" She faked before giggling a bit. "I'll make sure you get an exclusive interview with Wolfette."

"Have you all forgotten about the important one here?" Chloe asked, which was followed by some yes'.

"I demand an interview with Ladybug!" She said.

"Yeah…okay… no. She will be a guess there, and I will not have her have to be in your presents. It's just too cruel." Mason said before I turned around and left.

(AN; Okay, now I just need to think of the meanest person i know….)

* * *

Chloe's POV

"Sabrina!" I yelled and she skitters around the corner.

"Took you about time! I need you to pull the best prank you have ever pulled to Mason. When she's around Zach, preferably! She'll wish she never talked to Chloe Burgeuos like that!" She nodded and ran off. I never thought I would say it, but, the new kid is almost as cute as Adrian! I smirked to myself. Tomorrow night, one of those two hunks will have their arms draped around ME!

AN: Don't know if you can tell, but I HATE HER WITH ALL MY GUTS.

* * *

Marinette's POV

Ok. Silk PJ's? Check. Sleeping bag? Check. Midnight snacks? Check.

I walked to school with my bags. It was around 6pm. Alya met my on the way in.

"Hey! Where's Adrian? I'm surprised he's not clinging to you after what happened yesterday. And that you guys aren't cuddled up in a sleeping bag yet." I blushed.

"We're not like that." I whispered.

"Ah, huh, yeah, okay LB. I won't be surprised if Adrian breaks the rules to sleep with you."

Ah. The rules. Boys in one room, girls in other. Opposite gender cannot be in same room after 11 yadda yadda yadda.

"I might take her up on that offer." A voice said. I squeaked.

"H-Hi Adrian."

* * *

New POV! Yay!

Zach's POV

"Wow! Can i come?" Michael, my younger brother asked, jumping up and down. I chuckled.

"No. You have to stay at the foster house. Cant Kelly play with you?"

"No… she's sick. And everyone else at the foster home is either too big or too small!" He whined, and I signed. He never knew our parents, but he was smart for an 8 year old. But his only friend besides Kelly is me. And I have school.

"I'm sorry. But everyone there is too big for you." He tilted his head.

"But, at first all you said was a girl, but now you're saying everybody." Damnit, he saw my slipup. How does he ALWAYS see my slipup! He gasped.

"DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" He yelled happily. I huffed

"NO!" I felt my cheeks blush.

"O-oh! My brother has a girlfriend! EWW!" He said, wrinkling his nose.

"Says the boy who only hangs out with a girl!" I retorted and crossed my arms. He picked up a Chat Noir doll he had.

"NO! She's my best friend! Nothing more!" He said, throwing the doll, which I dodge.

"Missed me!" I yelled before dodging a ladybug doll and catching the Wolfette doll.

I scooped him up and dropped him into the bed where he yelled in delight. He started half heartily hitting and kicking before my alarm went off.

"Bye! I have to leave. Hey, you had chicken pox vaccine right? Well then go over there! You wont get sick" I said before closing the door.

I walked into the street, carrying my bag behind me.

I had a very important question for Wolfette.

* * *

 **Mason POV**

"Okay, we'll have 4 separate movie rooms. Each in a lab. The cafeteria will have food. Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Wolfette will show up at 7 in the principal office, and the two sleeping rooms will be the gym for girls and the auditorium for boys." I finished. Juleka nodded and ran off to the printer room, where she would print off a map over where to go.

I turned around, almost running into Mari. She hid behind me and squeaked.

"Oh come on! I thought you were done with this! What did he say?" I asked her. The only reason she would be like this was because of Adrian.

"W-well, Mr. Agreste came and dropped him off, but right before he left. Me and Alya were talking about sleeping arrangements a-and-"

"And they heard you! What did Adrian say?" I asked.

"He said. 'I might have to take her up on that offer' and I don't know if Mr. Agreste heard it but he had come to talk to me about my Ladybug and Wolfette hoodie he saw you and Alya wear."

"Dude! That's sweet!" said a voice from behind that I saw was Nino.

"Yeah, you have talent Mari." I said. All I could do was volleyball and paint a bit.

"Y-yeah… he also said that he was looking for Zach. Do you know why?"

"I don't know. Though he's hot enough to be a model…. OH! Did I say that out loud?" oops… my bad. Did I have a crush on him? Absolutely….not! Well, maybe a bit…

"Mason, your crushen hard!" nino said, then ran off before I could grab him.

"Ugh! Nino!" I said as my watch beeped. 6:50. "Come on, we have to go." I said to Mari.

Wolfette felt like freedom. I just wished I hadn't picked a stupid name like Wolfette.

Ladybug dropped down to the main floor, followed by Chat, then me.

The students went quite, and most of their looks turned to Chat and I's ears and tails.

"Hello students! One of your friends, Mason, have set up a small interview session with us for any questions. Whoever of us you want to talk to, get in a line in front of them." Ladybug answered.

 **Sorry if I spelled anyone's name wrong.**

She had Alya, Chloe, Mylene, Rose, and Nathan.

Chat had Nino, Kim, Ivan, and Lila.

I had Sabrina, Alix, Max, Juleka, and Zach.

Sabrina had come to thank me for saving her from that car. Alix wanted to know who fast I could run because of my powers. Max wanted to know the calculations for achieving air travel. Juleka asked a lot of yes no questions in a tiny voice. Zach had a important question.

"Um…uh… I know you're a girl and I thought I could ask you. You see, theirs a girl, who looks a lot like you. And I was wondering, how do you ask a girl out?"

My heart exploded. I stopped breathing and my stomach dropped to my feet. _OMG YESSSS_

"well… you just have to….. be yourself, and ask her to….the movies or something." I said, having a hard time grasping for words. He smiled, then thanked me and walked out of the room. I signed dramatically to myself and walked over to Ladybug. Who was on her last person, Chloe.

"Chloe, I heard what Mason said about this. Leave!" I said while she was trying to get a picture with her.

She frowned and mumbled something then left.

* * *

Saben was a bully, because he was bullied. He bullied people because he wanted them to know how he felt. So when the man told him how to make people feel his fear, he agreed instantly.


	16. Mason's Crush PT 2

Mason's crush part 2

I jumped up to the roof. Accidentally slipping. Ladybug caught me before I busted my head.

"Thanks, I hope no one saw that." I said. She nodded as Chat climbed up, waving to our friends.

"We should get back." Ladybug said, but Chat stopped her, and I saw his ears twitch. "Do you hear that?" Chat asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, but I heard it while talking to Juleka, so I thought it was her doing something. Wait, are you talking about the stone against stone scraping noise?"

"Yeah. Think it's an akuma?" he asked. Ladybug tapped her foot.

"I can't hear as well as you. What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Well, have you heard of weeping angels?" she nodded. "Do you know what they sound like while they move." Another nod. " sounded like that, but not at the same." I said. Ladybug shrugged.

"Probably just a school maintenance problem." She said. Looking around, she bent down to observe a window 2 stories down. The gym.

"Whats wrong." I asked.

"Sabrina and Chloe are doing something with glue and feathers." Ladybug said. "Looks like one of those old traps."

"What are they doing in the girl's sleeping room?" Chat asked.

"Who's sleeping bag are they under?" Ladybug asked.

"Mine." I growled." Those brats! They were gonna chicken me!"

Ladybug and Chat looked at each other. Then shrugged.

"We need to get back before people start to wonder." Chat finally said. We turned around to jump back into school.

* * *

"Mason! Have you seen Mari or Adrian?" Alya asked. I was busy moving my sleeping bag. I had gotten another one that Rose brought, that was my new loaner sleeping bag.

"No but ill help you find them." I said, knowing that they had de transformed in a closet.

We walked through the empty school before a sound stopped me. Stone on stone.

"Alya, I think they'll be fine. We should head back." I said, catching a squeaky tone. She nodded before we turned and ran.

"Where were you guys?" Adrian asked before I pulled them into a empty room.

"I think that scraping noise IS a akuma!" I hissed. Alya nodded.

"What happened?" Marinette asked. The hour bell rang for movie time.

"I'll tell you in episode 7 star wars." Mason answered.

* * *

Zach had decided to watch our movie too. The only other people there was were Chloe and Sabrina and of course Nino and Alya.

"Why would Chloe want to watch this!" Alya whispered to us. There were 10 chairs in a row around a smart board. From right to left Alya and Nino had sat down, I sat down and Zach sat next to me. Adrian sat skip a seat to Zach and Mari was about to sit down in the open space when Chloe butted in and sat in her spot, next to Adrian and Zach. Mari sat on the other side of him with Sabrina besides her.

"That's why!" Alya hissed. Zach turned to me.

"Help!" he whispered while Chloe started to paint her nails and put on lipstick and makeup.

"I don't know what I can do, I mean, I can _punch_ her but I _doubt_ that won't get me suspended." I said, looking at him.

"Well, _technically_ its not _school_ hours." He said and winked as the movie started.

It was a good movie. I laughed and cried. At some point Chloe started to make kissy faces at Zach, and he actually put his arm around me to make her stop.

He didn't move it afterwards.

And I was absolutely fine with it.

It ended around 10. And I ran over to Rose to talk about the first volleyball game after Christmas break.

"Were definitely gonna win with you!" I told her. She was the _best_ setter I have _ever_ seen or watched. She blushed.

"Well, you got a great spike. Its like you're an animal on the court. A good one!" she added quickly. And we went to go eat some of the pastries Mari's dad brought for the class. I love the tarts.

Finally everyone started to get to bed. I dragged myself into my new sleeping bag. Chloe looked furious and asked me if that trap one was mine. I smirked and said no as sleep overtook me.

* * *

 **Punisher's POV**

"Hawkmoth." I called out.

"Yes punisher?" A voice answered telepathically.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Wolfette were here. But their gone. And I didn't get any fear from anyone except those 2 girls that ran away. I need more fear."

"Well, I noticed the fear you got off of one of those girl's was a bit more then the other, _and_ it was more powerful. Try finding that girl again." He advised. "There may be more kids in here that are like that."

I nodded, and started scrapping along the floor.

* * *

 **Adrian's POV**

 _Are you guys almost ready?_ I texted.

 _Yah, give us a sec._ Mari texted back in the group chat.

 _Chloe's still awake._ Mason texted. I got up from my bag in the auditorium. I had place it right outside the group next to the only door there was.

Plagg flew out of my jacket to stand next to the door. I slowly started to push it, but it creaked loudly, and I noticed some boys stir.

"Plagg!" I whispered. He flew next to me. "Change me Miraculous!" I whispered.

* * *

 **Marinette's POV **

Chloe had just fallen asleep when a black cat landed on my head, scaring me.

"You can't just do that without warning!" I hissed to him. Mason climbed out of her sleeping bag and we all walked outside. Adrian turned back and we all transformed.

As we ran down the halls we all stopped.

"Oh my gawd, that's a weeping angel and I don't like those I never been good with horror and this is bad and im leaving and going back to sleep and… bye!" Wolfette hyperventilate, turning to run before Chat stopped her.

We all looked back at the stone statue, and it had moved an inch. In it's hand something was growing. Wolfette squeaked.

"You guys are super transformed you can handle this I mean I wasn't here when you guys fought the horrificater so you don't need me." Wolfette said, then really ran.

"She can't deal with horror. She turns into a 2 year old. Its her _only_ weakness." I explained to him. He shrugged. Then using the staff he tried to break to stone. He failed.

"How do we break—" I started before I heard Mason scream and run back in our direction.

"Theres more. Theres more. Ek! Theres at least 5. And their coming. I cant believe im saying this but, I want my mommy!" She whined, before calming herself.

"We have to stand back to back, so they wont move. And we need something that can break stone. I saw the akuma incased in one's chest."

Stone against stone scrapping noise.

"Oh dear god save my soul." She murmured.


	17. Mason's Crush PT 3

**This one is going to be shorter than the rest cause I have a Sunday special tomorrow and a new special for this series on Monday.**

 **Mason's POV**

I was not happy with how I acted. But ever sense I was 5 I _couldn't_ watch horror movies. I couldn't take it. So, I would like to say sorry, but I'm too scared right now to say anything.

I saw 3 on my side and I stifled a whimper. These were the thing that started that. In America when I was 5 I was at a sleepover with a friend and we were spying on their older sibling.

They were playing a weeping angel's knockoff and when I peeked in to watch them play the weeping angels ganged up and killed them.

I shouldn't of watched, but it really scared me. So yeah.

"Can we _please_ finish this quickly? Lucky Charm?" I asked. Ladybug nodded.

 _"_ _Lucky Charm!"_ she yelled. In a flash of red, a metal shard appeared and dropped into Ladybug's hand.

"What are we supposed to do with this?" She asked. Chat shrugged.

Ladybug looked around. She saw something and gasped.

"OK, turn around and don't look at them, then, when i say jump, jump as high as you can and push out to surround them." She whispered.

"This is the worst plan ever. _Let_ the thing that is trying to _kill_ you get close enough." I mumbled under my breath as we turned around to face each other. The scratching noises came closer.

Closer, closer, closer.

"Jump!" Ladybug yelled and we all shot into the sky and hit the ceiling. I pushed backward and landed face to face with 2 of the statues.

But they didn't move. Oh yeah, they can't move if I'm looking at them.

"Are these things human?" I asked out loud.

"I don't think so. Only the main one." Ladybug called back. "He's in the center, Chat! Cataclysm this one!" She pointed.

 _Cataclysm!_

A statue to my left turned to dust. I saw Ladybug run in. She seemed to scrape the metal shard against the angel, dislodging the akuma.

 _Miraculous Ladybug!_

The room exploded in red and black. When it cleared the akuma was running away.

"What?!" Chat exclaimed. I went into a crouch, pushing off I started closing the distance in between us when Ladybug's yoyo wrapped around my foot.

"We don't have time!" People might wake up and notice us gone. We de-transformed. Adrian waved goodbye, and turned into a cat and left.

"Oh! I love doing that! Change me miraculous!" I said. Storm flew up to my head.

"You have been disappearing lately, Storm." Storm said to herself. Mari giggled, then she turned into a Ladybug.

"You to Tikki." Tikki said to herself as we walked to the gym. I found my sleeping bag, and I almost fell asleep as a dog. Almost.

"Okay Everyone! We have to be out of here in 30 minutes so if you haven't givin your secret Santa present away yet, go do it now!" Mari yelled out so everyone could hear. I was lucky with my pick. Luckier than anyone else. Alya had Rose, Nino had Sabrina, Adrian had Iven, Mari had Chloe, Zach had Alix, and I had Zach.

I had already giving him his present, so I watched as Sabrina gave a nicely wrapped box to Adrian, Lila gives Nino a gift, Rose gave Alya a gift. That was fun to watch. But then Chloe came up to me. She didn't say a word, just dropped a box into my hand. She then stomped off. Sabrina then came up to me.

"I know you and Chloe aren't friends, so when I heard she had you for a gift I had one of her servants get you something. So don't worry, it's nothing bad!" She scurried away before Chloe saw her.

I unwrapped the gift. There was a small card covering something.

Hope you like this

If you were Wolfette, you would be a great one

-Sabrina

There was a beautiful necklace inside. On a silver chain was a wolf howling inside the moon.

It was definitely over the 15$ max. I looked around for Sabrina so I could thank her, but she was nowhere to be seen.

People started to walk home or get in cars, and I saw my mom's car. I do usually walk, but today I have to go to my grandmother's house for Christmas Eve.

Waving goodbye I put the necklace on and jumped in the car. While driving I got a message from Zach. Reading it a quickly answered yes.


	18. The near furture

**Ok, this is like a Sunday special but its set in the near future. So its still part of the main world. Hope you enjoy!**

 **A year into the future.**

"Its twins!" The doctor said. Adrian stood up from his seat.

"What! You never said they were twins before!"

"I don't know everything. Your wife would like to see you." The doctor, Dr. Brat, walked back inside. Nino, Alya, and Mason looked at him as he walked into the room.

2 girls. One with bright blue eyes and blond hair, she was a bit smaller then her sister, who had green eyes and blue hair. They were both snuggled into Marinette's arms as she held them close. She looked at him with a big smile. Adrian sat down next to her on the bed, and gently scooped up the blue eyed blonde girl.

"My life is purrfect." He whispered, and for once, Marinette was purrfectly fine with his pun.

"What did you want to name her?" She asked quietly.

"I was going to leave it to you. Whatever you pick, I will love it." Adrian answered.

"So cheesy. Well, how about Jeanette for The firstborn,-"

"I knew you would pick Jeanette!"

"- and, Emma, for her." She said, pointing to the girl Adrian was holding. Adrian smiled.

"Mason gave you that idea?" she nodded.

"All those years back, before even Alya knew about it. When she said she would tell her we had a kid named Emma. It stuck to me." She smiled gently. Dr. Brat left the room.

"Alright, Tikki, Plagg, you can come out." Adrian whispered. Their 2 kwami flew out. Tikki squealed in delight.

"I _love_ babies!" She squealed. Plagg placed a paw on Jeanette, and gave a small, short hiss.

"This one is gonna be a lot like Mason. A lot like Storm." He said as he flew over to Emma and did the same thing.

"And here's future Ladybug! What about me?! You gotta have another kid now!" He said, half jokingly, half serious. Adrian chuckled and Marinette giggled.

"Dr. Brat? Can you please send in the others?" Marinette called out. A few seconds later Alya, Mason, and Nino walked in.

"Meet Jeanette, and Emma." Adrian said proudly, looking at the love of his life and the 2 most precious things he'd ever seen. Mason squeaked and did a small jump.

"You remembered." She whispered. Marinette looked at her.

"I have a very good memory."

 **Short story but I hope you like it!**


	19. Animal Control Pt 1

**IM BACK! KINDA! NOT REALLY I JUST HAD TIME TO WRITE STUFF!**

 **Happy new years! Im late but yeah!**

 **Lots of changing POV's in this chapter!**

 **Mari's Pov**

Mason had disappeared for a second, soon reappearing with Adrian's secret stash of ice cream.

"Hey!" He yelled. Mason laughed, licking the ice cream some more. I ignored both of them, looking back at the book in my hands. I opened it again and flipped through the pages until one caught my eye.

Adrian came from behind and visible flinched at the picture of the little purple and blond hair girl with a black cat in her hands.

I imagined that Mason would remember this one, and I was waiting for her to laugh or tease or something, but she was silent as well.

"Esi..."

 **Adrian's Pov**

"You can not leave this room." Natalie repeated.

"I can not leave this room." I nodded. Natalie stared my down for a second, before nodding. "I'll just go take a shower." I finished.

She tilted her head, but sighed and left. I ran to the windows, but all of them were locked. Plagg jumped from out of my pocket.

"Kid. Did you happen to forget?" He asked, waving a paw. I shook my head.

"No, It's just tiring." I said. He waved his paws again, and I gave up. "Change me, Miraculous!"

I shrunk down, and shivered for a second before running to the door. Slowly pushing it open I ran through, turning around and jumping out a window when I saw dad walking my way.

I landed on my feet, thankfully. The ally was dark, giving my chills, but I knew the street. I was a couple of blocks away from Marinette. A few more blocks after that was Mason's and Nino's.

I black flash crowded my vision, and I turned to that ally to see what is was.

 **Jesi's Pov**

I held Esi in my hands, sadness crashing on me like waves on a beach. Tears left my eyes as I pet the black cat in my hands. Her eyes were closed, and I sniffled.

I slowly took off her collar. Mom and dad were at a meeting, not even knowing what had gone wrong at their house.

 _Its okay..._

My head shot up. "W-Who's there!?" I sniffled.

 _I could bring Esi back to life..._

"H-How!?" I asked. "HOW!?" I yelled to the voice.

 _I need a hair pin to do it..._

I took off the hair pin I had in my hair. "Here! Bring her back!"

 _I need a different one to do it... One owned by the super hero Wolfette..._

"Why do you need that one?" I asked.

 _Her power is with animals, it will heal your cat. And it would be even better if you could get Chat Noir's ring and Ladybug's Earrings._

"Ill do it!" I said. Instantly I felt more powerful, free and stronger. I walked out of my house into a ally.

A black cat that look exactly alike to Esi walked into the ally, expect for the green eyes, were Esi had amber.

 ** _Serve me..._** I hissed, and it's eyes turned blue.

 **Mari's Pov**

"Is he there yet?" Mason asked me over the phone.

I shook my head, even though she couldn't see me. I put the needle through the jacket I was making. It was for Adrian, and I thought of going Chat Noir like, but I thought it could be a identity hazard, so I kept it Chat Noir like, but not black.

The jacket was white, with holes on the arms that you could put you thumb through like an athletic jacket. In between the hole for his thumb and the hole for his other fingers were black pads like a cat, and on the back was a green cat jacket. The only part left was to make sure the zipper was correct.

"No, and he's not answering any of my texts or phone calls." I said, holding up the jacket. It looked good, not to toot my own horn though.

"Maybe he found an akuma, I could go out and check while you finish the jacket." Mason suggested.

"Thanks." I said, hanging up. I put the phone and jacket down, and went into my closet to fish out a project I was working for Mason. She told me she liked onesie, so that's what I had done.

I had made a wolf onesie, complete with tail, ears, snout, anything a wolf has that a human doesn't. I was waiting to give I to her at some point, maybe a New Years thing. I feel accomplished.

 **Mason's Pov**

I jumped off the roof, landing somewhat stealthily on Alya's balcony. I tapped the window, and Alya showed up, holding one of her little sisters.

"Puppy!" She giggled.

"Hello fellow Paris person." I said to Alya after awing at the little girl. "Have you seen any mischief or akumas lately?"

Alya shook her head. "No M-Wolfette, but I'll keep my eyes out." She winked and I smirked before trying to look cool and back flipping through the balcony.

I succeeding and landed on the street, flipping again before running off with my wolf speed.

I stopped when I picked up some growling, and I suddenly wished I was in my better suit. My fake ears weren't as good as real ears and my tail didn't help me control my speed as my real tail.

I thought of changing into an actual wolf, but quickly decided not to as the moon was very, very close to being a full moon.

I followed the growling, and found a malamute. It was pitch black with bright blue eyes, and it was growling at me.

"Hey!" I asked. Most animals love me, Wolfette or not, but as Wolfette the animals were like my pack to them. "You wanna be the alpha or something!? I don't know how it works in the wild but in Paris the rules are, Alpha has to be able to speak English!"

He lunged forward, but I grabbed his snout and pushed it away. He snarled, coming back for some more.

 _Rawr! Animal instincts_ _Mason! Animal instincts!_

I don't know if that was from Storm, but I growled back. The dog barked and came back, this time going for my hair.

 _For my hair pin!_

I leapt away, grabbing his snout again, and holding it up, so I could see his eyes.

 _That's not normal..._

I growled again, and finally the dog whimpered, his eyes going to a colbat blue inside of a light blue.

 _Must be the light._

I let him go, and he licked my hand, chased his tail for a second, then barked and left. I detransformed in the ally way. Shaking off my dizzy state, I looked for Storm to find her sitting on the beanie on my head.

She sneezed and shook her head. "Ugh. I need some cookies... um, sorry, Cheetos."

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," She shook her head again. "Just tired..."

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	20. Animal Control PT 2

**Do you ever have those massive brain farts where you forget everything you were just doing and forget anything you were about to do? Well that's why it's been a while since I've updated. Sorry!**

 **Enjoy!**

Mason's POV

"Can you still not find him?" I asked Ladybug over the phone.

"No, and I'm starting to worry, especially after what you said about that dog." She said. I shivered at the thought. My whole body had just wanted to turn into a wolf and actually fight the dog. It was like I was in a candy bar but I couldn't have any of the sweets.

And I love candy bars.

"Meet up at Alya's." I said. Her phone clicked off. I turned mine off and put it in a small hard to see pocket on my suit and waited, sense Ayla's was right bellow me.

Minutes later, I could finally see Ladybug swinging through the streets.

"Yo Spider-Man!" I called. She looked my way and landed next to me.

"What's a Spider-Man?" She asked.

I mustered up my most surprised face yet. "Oh, this isn't gonna work. We are having a Spider-Man marathon when everything is done. I can not have my best friend not know Spider-Man."

"I'm guessing it's an American thing? I heard you talk to Zach about it." She said. I didn't miss a beat.

"It's not a American thing, it's a life thing! He's one of the most sarcastic super hero's, I love him." I smirked.

She smiled a little, before becoming serious again. "Alright, but I'm not watching anything related to a spider until we find Adrian."

I shrugged. "Ask Alya."

5 minutes later with much squealing we had learned nothing.

"I AM SO USELESS WITHOUT MY FREAKING SUPER HEARING! GAWDDDD!" I yell out. "If we just had Chat. Then I could hear better, then I would be able to find Chat!"

"That made no sense."

"I NEVER Make sense when I'm mad!" I protested. Ladybug started laughing which didn't help. "I'm done. Don't call me unless you find Chat."

With that I went searching.

 **Mari Pov**

I was done checking the roof tops. I had triple checked everyone's houses just in case he could be waiting there. Now I was walking the streets and checking the alley ways.

"Here Chatty Chatty Chatty..." I whispered. I didn't get a response but I really didn't expect one.

I walked into a alleyway when I saw a amber bunny with floppy ears.

"Ahhahah! Adorable overload. EHEHEH!" I squealed, picking up the bunny. She (I think) had cute blue eyes. "You must belong to someone." I checked for a name tag, but found nothing.

Welp. I'm adopting a bunny.

As I was getting it comfortable in my room when Mason jumped in through a window. She hadn't seen the bunny, and just walked to my desk and sat down.

"What if I didn't have a boy's name?" She wondered aloud. "What if I was named Jessica, or Bailey? I like Bailey, or Tori, that's a nice name."

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you okay?"

"fine. I've just been running from 5 dogs, 7 cats, and a crazy pigeon all night, and the whole time I was wondering if I had a different name, then maybe that old guy wouldn't of picked me to be Wolfette."

"That is not how it works." I said.

"I wish it was sometimes..." She paused. "Do you have any tarts?"

"Yeah. why were there animals chasing you?"

"I dunno. They all had blue eyes. I am now 99% sure that whatever happened to Chat was animal related. And probably a akuma."

The bunny hopped onto the desk, and Mason finally noticed it.

"Aww, look at this cute little girl!" She cooed, her fake ears plastered to her head.

The bunny yawned adorably, and we aww'ed it. She hopped on top of Mason's head, and suddenly Mason's transformation wore off.

"Wha- Hey! It has my miraculous!" She shouted, and made a wild leap for the bunny. The bunny ran for the door, but I scooped it up. It hissed and clawed me, and I finally had to trap it in a box.

Mason looked around, probably for Storm, and when she wasn't there, she actually growled.

"You little-" Without any gloves or safety measures, she dug her hand into the box, yanking back out her hairpin. Somehow, she only had one scratch, but she seemed not to even notice it as she clipped the miraculous into her hair.

That was when I realized something. None of us had ever taking our miraculous off after we had put it on, so none of us noticed that when we put it on the miraculous put out a warm purple glow.

Almost the exact same color as the akuma.

 _So, does the miraculous protect us against the akuma's power? So we can never be akumafied?_

I looked up from the box. And turned to where Tikki was, when I realized something else.

"Mason! Why didn't you detransform when you got in here? Do you know who weird it would be for my parents to come in?"

Mason smiled sheepishly. "Oops."


	21. Animal Control PT 3

**Helloo there! PLEASE READ THIS!**

 **I am going to create another ML story. I will get out a chapter for when it comes out but for now, I'm giving you the Title and summary.**

 **I didn't want to write a 100 word chapter for this because when a author does it I have less of a chance at reading it. But, If you like ML or Mason (Who will be in it) or the other Miraculous, read it.**

 **A nd one more thing before I give you the title and summary, I just want to thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing or following. My mom would always tell me when I was a kid, that I wrote all the time, and now I can write for the fun of it. So, thank you.**

 **The Fallen Four**

 _ **Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Wolfette have been protecting the streets for three years. Hawkmoth has gone quiet and the superheroes now have some relaxing time, but when Master Fu and Wayzz go missing, and Mason's boyfriend comes down with a mysterious and fatal illness, the three are left to wonder, what is happening, and who are these four new miraculous?**_

 **And no. The only OC's added to that story are the akumas, Mason, Zach, and Michael and someone I can't tell you about. Maybe, only maybe, if I have to add something, and it will be a minor character.**

 **And on with the chapter! Warning, one cuss word.**

* * *

 **Mason**

A day later, all over the news, it was reported that Adrian Agreste had gone missing. Everyone at school was sad, and Marinette was guilt ridden with worry.

But what really surprised me was when I walked into an empty classroom and saw Chloe in a seat by the back.

"Chloe?" I asked.

"G-Go away!" She huffed, but her voice was raspy. All the hate I felt against her towered, but suddenly stopped. I could leave like she said and go find Zach.

That would be a lot more pleasing.

But, alas, i am a superhero, I can't leave her like this.

I stepped closer. "I won't laugh at you, I won't tell anyone else this happened, but what's wrong?"

"What do you think is wrong? Adrian's missing, and even Ladybug can't find him! I haven't seen Chat Noir anywhere, and last time I saw Wolfette she had her own problems!"

My mind flashed back to when I was running from the pack of dogs. I thought I saw someone watching from their house.

"I know we don't get along, and I truly don't feel like we will ever see directly eye to eye, but I know what you're feeling. I know you don't like me or Wolfette, but I know you love Ladybug and Chat Noir. I know you have no reason to believe me, but trust me, they will find Adrian." I said softly but sternly. Chloe smiled softly, an actual smile. She sniffed.

"Thank you." She said, standing up. Her makeup must of been waterproof, because it was still good. She pulled her hair into a bun. "But, I never really hated her.."

I started to walk out, when she gently shoved me through the door.

"And don't you dare talk to me again!" She winked, speaking loudly. I smirked, and crossed my arms. "Sorry for trying to help you!"

* * *

"Sooo… you tried to help Chloe?" Zach said, eating a cookie that my mom made. I nodded, playing a game on the computer.

"Not tried, succeeded." I smirked, keeping my eyes on the pc. Zach brought his chair up by mine, and picked up a controller. "But you can't tell her I told you."

It was hard to play against him, because every time I did something wrong, he would grin, and I would have to use most of my skills to not look at him. Cause wouldn't it be strange if he caught me staring?

Like he just did?

He turned to me, smirking. "Like what you see?"

I sputtered, stiffening. "Why would you think that?" I said robotically.

He gave me a lopsided smile, and I found myself looking into his chocolate eyes. Dang cute boy! His tousled hair made me want to fix it. "Because I've killed you five times in a row and the whole time you've been staring at me."

I pouted, and leaned in closer to him. "Only way you can win against me, is that it?"

Zach laughed, turning his chair to me, our foreheads an inch away. " Trying to change the subject, are we?"

I tapped his nose. "Now, why would I do that? This subject is getting interesting…"

He leaned in a bit more… when my phone rung.

 _God damnit! Fuck you phone!_

I bit my lip in annoyance, before picking up my phone. "If this isn't important then i'm going to find and kill you."

Mari's voice came back. "I found him."

* * *

"I'm here!" I wheezed. I had run nonstop house to house from my house after Zach had left. "This is better be important, I was getting myself a boyfriend!"

Ladybug stopped suddenly and looked at me. "Did you kiss him?!"

"No. He almost kissed me." I grumbled. "But then you had to be that third wheel from every bad movie and interrupt us."

"Sorry!" She laughed. I pouted.

"You found him?" I asked, arms crossed.

"I found his cat form, but his eyes are blue and it seems like he's frozen." We jumped down. I waved a hand in front of the cat, and it hissed.

Mari and I's transformation wore off.

Tikki and Storm flew into the air quickly. After getting seven feet up, they turned down to us.

"Mason." Tikki said. " This is very important. I need you to growl at Chat."

"What? Growl?" I asked. Why would I growl at Chat?

"Remember when you fought that rabit dog, and it stopped attacking when you growled at it? Well, do it again!" Storm said.

"Geez! Ok!" I said dramatically. Storm smiled, before I transformed back. Chat cat mewled suddenly, as if just noticing us. It launched at me, but a cat for me is not as scary as a malamute.

"Down!" I ordered. It didn't listen.

"Heel! Sit! Stay! Rollover! Jump! Speak! Paw! JUST LISTEN TO ME GOD DAMNIT!"

The cat froze, and I took the opportunity. Crouching, I felt a growl coming from my throat. I was pretty sure that Storm was the one causing it.

Then things got weird.

I felt myself widen a bit, and stretched out. My nose pointed out longer, I felt more at ease in my four legged position, and I could hear everything. I could hear Marinette's parents making pastries. I could hear the police blocks away, coming to us, I could hear Michael bombarding Zach with questions about where he was.

That kid is the best. I need to babysit him again sometime.

I tilted my head back and howled. It was a long cool howl that pierced the air, quieting everything and everyone. Ladybug was staring at me with glassy eyes, a look of peace on her.

Chat cat curled up on the floor, and turned into Chat human. He looked up, before collapsing on the ground.

And weird got weirder.

Another howl erupted from close by, followed by several more. All of them were dogs, and I giggled when I heard a little girl howl with them in pretend. Cats appeared from alleyways, many more stray animals emerged from crevasses.

And they all looked at me.

I finally looked down. Underneath me was a pool of water, and I gasped at myself. I didn't look like myself. I was a wolf, an actual wolf, not even the dog-wolf I transformed into. But I still had my eyes and my hair.

I imagined what I would look like in my head, but I couldn't. Whenever I tried, all I saw was a girl in a flowing green and grey dress, with vines wrapping around brown-greenish hair.

My body turned back into my regular suit, and I gasped in a breath.

"That- that was not regular." Ladybug said softly.

"I-I can't do it, Hawkmoth." Said a soft, angelic voice of someone behind us.


	22. Animal Control PT 4

**This might be a thing only I do, but sometimes I just go to my story and look at the amount of people that have read it. I'm surprised to see it hit 10k reads, but I see that my 3rd chapter hasn't reach 1k and i'm thinking to myself, (My starter chapters must suck if people can't even get to the third chapter), then I read the reviews and im happy again.**

 **Enjoy!**

Ladybug

I spun around, my eyes catching on a fraction of light. There, at a surprising 3 feet tall, stood a girl with bright pink hair, a black bodysuit, and akuma purple eyes.

Wolfette stumbled back to me, on guard. "I'm losing my stuff." She whispered. "How did I not notice her?"

 _You were kinda to busy to notice._

"I'm sorry." The girl said, but not to us. "I-I can't-"

She stopped abruptly, and stiffened. Wolfette looked at me with confusion. I realized that she didn't understand the rules of a akuma, even though she should've by now.

"If the akuma doesn't obey Hawkmoth, he can bend it to it's will." I explained. The girl charged, straight for me. I loped my yoyo to a street lamp, before pulling it, the momentum pulling me forward and over the akuma's head.

The girl, no longer being able to find me, glared at Wolfette. She shrugged. "Are you okay?" Wolfette asked.

The girl paid no heed to her question, and charged again. The stray dogs that were still on the street made a wall in front of Wolfette.

The girl growled. "I am Animi! You will obey me!" She hissed.

Half the dogs, which was around 10, turned blue eyed and attacked the other not blue eyed dogs. I realized if this lasted any longer, then every animal here would get hurt.

I jumped to the ground behind Animi, scanning her for the akumafied object, but the black suit made it hard to tell.

I caught a glimmer of purple metal along her neck, like a choker. I turned to Chat, who was just starting to regain consciousness. I ran over to him and patted his cheek.

"Come on Kitty…" I murmured. His eyes became focus.

"Yes, bugaboo?" He said, seemingly unaware of the dog battle going on. He looked behind me, eyes widening, and he jumped up.

"Chat, her choker, it's the akuma. Think you can cataclysm it without hurting her?"

Chat took in the situation, and extended an arm. At that moment, Wolfette came flying over. Chat stopped her from hitting the wall.

She rubbed her head. "Thanks."

"No problem. I don't think so. It's to close to get a close look. I might hit her by accident." Chat said. I sighed, trying to form a new plan in my mind.

"Lucky Charm!" I yelled, and a magnet fell in my hands. I looked around, and my plan came to.

"Wolfette, go-" I was stopped with her hair pin beeping. Her eyes widened.

"How? I didn't use-"

"It was that howl. It was probably a different version of Call of the Wild. Instead of saying it, you howl. It did the same thing, anyway." I thought aloud. She tilted her head.

"So, you don't have to call out your power, but there is a code sound that will activate it?" Wolfette said. I nodded.

Chat took out a baton, and separated two attacking dogs. "Get out of here and charge up."

Wolfette nodded, and jumped up onto the buildings. Animi noticed.

"Where are you going! You have something of mine!" She screamed, but took her attention off of her when I hit her with my yoyo.

She stumbled back, and Chat extended his baton, pushing her stuck into the wall. He ran to grab the choker when two dogs got in the way. He hissed and jumped back.

 _Hehe, I forgot Chat doesn't like dogs. Silly me._

I spun my yoyo, wrapping it around the akuma girl, Animi. Yanking, she flew forward. I reached out to grab the choker, but she twisted in mid-air, scratching me on the way by. I yelp in pain, my hand instantly coming to my cheek. In my second of confusion, she swooped my legs from under me, causing my head to slam hard on the ground. Ow.

One hand grabbed my hair hard, the other coming to my ear when a baton forced her back. Chat ran to me as I got up, holding my head.

"That's going to leave a huge headache…" I groaned. Chat chuckled, quickly kissing my forehead before pulling away. My cheeks reddened, but I forced it back.

Looking back to Animi, I started my plan. She charged again, but in her Hawkmoth controlling rage, she was clumsy. Sidestepping, I tripped her, unclipping the metal choker. She realized my plan, and tucked and rolled away.

She didn't get far, as Chat stopped her as she tried to clip the choker back into place. She flailed around, throwing the choker high and away.

I lopped the magnetic around my yoyo, and threw it at the choker. It stuck, and I pulled it back, breaking it.

After purifying the akuma, Chat and I helped the girl home. She walked in her door, before bursting out crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked gently. She sniffled.

"M-My cat died!" She sobbed, and I pulled her into a hug. She weeped into my shoulder, and I patted her head.

"I know what it feels like when you lose something important to you, but trust me, everything will turn out okay. I'm sure you're cat is out in a field somewhere, having the time of their life."

She sniffled again, and offered me a weak smile. I gave her one more hug, before Chat and I left. I started swinging home, but Chat grabbed me. I yelped, cheeks burning.

"Whats wrong M'Lady?" He smirked, " I won't drop you, I'm not that pawful."

I glared at him, huffing. He chuckled, using his baton to take us high up. "Thanks for the save back there. I don't really remember what happened…"

"Don't mention it," I kissed him, "Just don't turn all kitty on me again, kitty."

He kissed me back, and once again, I was surprised at how soft his lips were. He tasted of vanilla. It was probably a model thing. I didn't really care though, he was just a good kisser.

"I'll try not to, Bugaboo, but how long was I gone for?" He asked, leaning his head on mine. I glanced around, and thankfully, no one was watching or recording our scene.

"Around a day. Everyone at school was worried, heck, apparently Chloe was so worried that she wasn't even mean to Mason." I said, remembering her telling me. "But no one was more worried than your dad. He had all the police authorities out, and, at one point, he shot a beam of light into the sky with the letters LB, CN, and W. Imagine how angry he was when only two of us showed up. He went on this long rant about how we need to care more about the individual citizens… It was a long, crazy day. I'm just glad you're back." I blabbed on. Even though I wasn't even nervous around him anymore, just staring at his beautiful green eyes was enough for me to flip out.

He frowned, before shaking his head and smiling again, "Good to know you care so much LB. Now, let's get Adrian home."

After a long night of answering Mr. Agreste questions and the reunion of the father and son, I passed out without a second thought, Tikki laying on my stomach.

The next morning, I woke up late, again, got dressed in leggings and my Chat Noir hoodie, since it was still cold outside. I shrugged on my purse and fluffy boots, before running downstairs. I quickly kissed mama and papa and the cheeks, before grabbing three tarts and running out the door.

Straight into Alya and Mason. Alya was wearing faded jeans, black shoes, and a black and red sweater. Mason wore black boots, black leggings, and a long-sleeved white sweater dress that went to her knees. She still wore a beanie though. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's with the outfit?" I asked. For me, this would be a nice outfit I would wear any day, but for Mason, this was considered dressing up, and Mason didn't dress up. She shrugged.

"Volleyball game today, I can't wear jeans, have to be formal. This was the only winter dress I owned. And I don't really do skirts,"

Alya took her tart from my hand, took a bite, then suddenly smiled and gasp, "We are so going shopping!"

Mason's eyes widened, before she took her tart, and darted off. I laughed, taking off after her. Alya groaned and ran off after us as we all ran to school.

Friends, can't live without em.

 ***Looks at the last time I updated***

 ***Slowly walks away***


	23. Chapter 23

**Short collection of stuff**

 **OKAY! Sorry, for the wait in all my stories. I said Miraculous Pokemon would be out during the summer. I haven't gotten anything on that. Truth is today I'm leaving for a camp, and I just got back from another one. But I feel awful that I haven't put anything in so i'm up at three am to try and update most of my stories.**

 **This chapter will be a collection of hopefully somewhat funny things that the characters might do for whatever reason. And this table of Contents is more for myself then you guys.**

 **Thanks for reading and putting up with me. I think I'm finally going to finish this story, so I can focus on my fallen four. Mason won't leave though. She is my first OC, and holds a place dear to my heart.**

 **Kasi- What about me?**

 **Ice-Get your butt back over here! You do not belong in MLB!**

 **What? No, that's not self promotion. It's only self promotion if you say the actual book. All honesty, when I first started, I was going to keep to just MLB… but then Pokemon… and Percy Jackson… and Maximum Ride and Avengers… curse me and my brain.**

 **On with the story!**

 **-Truth or Dare**

 **-What real people in a horror movie do(This one may suck, cause I'm a wimp when it comes to horror)**

 **-Kwami will do anything to be hidden, (Even being a Christmas present)**

 **-Does Nino finally find out?**

 **-Texting!**

 _ **Truth or Dare**_

 **Mason**

"Nope! I lose! What's the dare price?" I asked. Adrian fell to the floor laughing. Plagg was being held up by Tikki and Storm. He had also lost it in a fit of laughter. It seemed like, everyone but me was laughing. Even Tikki and Storm were giggling.

"The dare price is to be Chloe's slave." Marinette said, giggling to herself at Adrian's group dare. I huffed, and started to leave.

"I'll see you later.. I have to go find Chloe, cause I'm not switching."

"Why not Macy?" Storm giggled, she knew I didn't like that nickname. I growled, and to surprise, she growled back ten times harder.

Why'd I challenge the kwami of wolves?

"FINE!" I took out my clip. Storm disappeared, and so Tikki was the only one holding Plagg. The weight made them fall into the couch.

At the moment, we were at Adrian's house just hanging out.

I tossed the miraculous to Adrian. He looked at me, "why me?"

"Do you want earrings?" I asked. His eyes widened, and he shook his head, placing the miraculous in his hair. Storm once again appeared, she playfully growled and lunged at Plagg.

"My owner!" Plagg retorted, hissing and landed on Adrian's head. At that exact moment, he disappeared. He placed the ring on Mari's finger, and kissed it. I awed, and Plagg appeared again.

"You know what? I like this better." He said, placing a paw around Tikki. Tikki giggled and disappeared as Mari handed me the earrings. I put them on, and cupped the kwami in my hand.

"Can we go to the bathroom. I want to see myself in all my super powered glory." I said. Both humans nodded, and I ran to the bathroom. Let's get this over with.

I barely even look different. My hair is in pigtails though. Mari has cat ears and tail, her blue eyes are now cat-like, and inside of just normal spandex, she has on a black skirt. Her hair was down and a bit wild.

Adrian looks hilarious. I couldn't see the miraculous, but it was there somewhere behind the massive droopy ears he had, plus the fluffy tail. The suit was now more like the Chat Noir suit, with pockets and budge armour, probably to look more manly.

"Oh wow." Mari joked, "No one would be able to tell the difference."

"I'm rocking the Ladybug look. I bet CHloe wouldn't notice a difference." I said. Adrian raised a brow.

"Bet to that?" He asked.

"Well of course." I smirked, and ran to the window, letting myself out.

Before promptly falling into the streets below.

"Ow." I mumbled, rubbing my head. "I forgot that I can't do that anymore. How do you use these things Chat?"

Adrian opened his mouth but Mari answered. "I don't know, I just throw them and they work."

I snorted, but tried. It hooked around a chimney and pulled me forward, face first into it. Pretty sure I broke my nose.

Mari used her baton to take herself up to the roof, while Adrian jumped easily up. I groaned, why do I always get the hard ones?

Mari pressed a button on her baton, but nothing happened. She shook it, and looked at the hole on the bottom. Suddenly it elongated straight into her face, knocking her down. I sniffled a laugh and went to help her up.

Once she was up I looked over to the hotel she was at. Two blocks away, ugh.

* * *

"Ladybug!" Chloe said as we stood on her porch, "Come to see you're number one fan?! Selfie!"

Before I could stop her, she gave me bunny ears and snapped a picture. "Anything I can get you?"

My eyes widened. I have never heard Chloe say anything like that to anybody, not even Ladybug. But then I remembered her crying in the classroom, maybe she was trying to be nicer?

"We're good, just had a minute or two of extra time and wanted to see you." I said, wording it the right way. She squealed and took another picture.

Before I knew what was happening, I was inside, plopped down and the couch next to Chloe as she took numerous pictures. "Bet no one else has gotten a picture with the ladybug!" She murmurs to herself and smiles. It's just then that I notice her hair is down. She was probably about to go to bed.

"You're hair is very pretty when it's down. You should wear it more like that." I said, not really realizing it. She stopped and did a double take.

"Thank you."

 _ **What real people in a horror movie do**_

Mari

Here we are, in some sort of haunted house that some akuma caused. Our kwamis were drained of power. All of them were in my purse, sleeping it off. I never knew you could be scared off of your transformation. One moment we were in pitch dark blackness, the next I screamed so hard the Tikki just fell out of my earrings, completely exhausted.

"I think that the way Nightmare's scaring us, it would give a regular person a heart attack." Adrian thought outloud. "Our kwami saved us."

That was great, but now we're vulnerable.

I don't know where the door out is, but right now we're at the bottom of a staircase. We had evacuated the rest of the people inside, so we were the last ones.

Mason looked like she might pee herself.

Silence over fell us when a loud, long creak sounded on the top stair, then another on the next one. But no one was there. **(Low-key hate horror stuff. I'm awful at it. It scares me so bad. Just trying to come up with something for this is making me cry lol. I'm now super paranoid.)**

Mason, did something I never thought I'd hear.

"Ef this shi- I'm Effin out of this place!" She screamed, bolting down a corridor and jumping out a window.

Nice job Mase, we could be on the top floor.

But the creaks on the stairway seemed to be speeding up **(Low-key crying and wanting my mom)** and getting closer. Adrian grabbed my hand and we rushed down the corridor. I've never seen a horror movie where they jump out the window, so it might work.

The corridor changed, the window gone. In front of us, a ringing phone.

Course, I pick it up.

"Hello?" I ask. All I hear is breathing, then.

"Look u-"

"Oh sorry. I can't hear you." I said, "Please repeat."

"Loo-"

"You're connection is awful. Here I'm going to try to move to hear you better." I said, sharing a glance with Adrian as we ran down a corridor.

"You're dea-"

"Hello. This is Glove Inc, maker of the best gloves you'll ever see or feel. How many do you want?"

"Death is-"

"I'm sorry, we don't sell death gloves. They are useless to most customers. I don't recommend." I said. We came to a locked window. I heard something behind me but didn't look back as Adrian broke the glass and we slipped out.

We were on the third floor.

"What do you recommend then?" Said the voice on the other side. I blinked, and kept it up.

"Well, our life gloves are proven to help you out in gardens and health. Or, if life isn't your thing-

"My boyfriend just broke up with me. Got anything for love?"

I tried not to laugh. "Yes, the glove o love. Makes you charming, elegant, uh, and everything for you to catch the perfect man- or woman." I said as we made our way down the wall. I have no clue how or if Mason got down.

"I'll take three pairs, and YOU'RE DEATH-"

"Sorry, you're breaking up again. Three pairs? That will be a hundred and twenty dollars, cash or credit. You're pickup call number is 1-800-Never!"

I hung up as we touched the ground and bolted.

That akuma is still there, stuck in her haunted house, to this day.

 _(Sorry if It's bad, I didn't revise it cause I'm a wimp and couldn't bring myself to look over it.)_

 _ **Kwami will do anything to be hidden, (Even being a christmas present)**_

Adrian

Plagg's missing.

Tikki's missing.

Strom's missing.

And we're stuck here at a secret santa.

Sabrina opened her gift, a pretty necklace I found that I thought she might like. She squealed and clipped it on. I guess I was right.

Our teacher smiled warmly. "Thank you, santa, for this gift." She recited again, like she did for everyone else. Going over to the tree, she picked up a small one wrapped in blue with the words Mason scrambled out in Kim's messy handwriting.

She handed Mason the box, who was looking somber. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to find her kwami.

Unwrapping the paper, her face lit up, but then became confused.

"Kim… where'd you get these?" She asked. Kim seemed only slightly surprised she knew who it was.

"Oh, this kitten was playing with them. The cat's at the shelter for now. They love him over there. He was so small, I have no idea how he even did it.

Mason tilted her head but nodded. Mari leaned down to look in the box with Alya. Alya gasped and Mari turned red.

"Do you not like it?" Kim asked, somewhat sad. "I thought they were adorable."

Mason stapped out of her daze, swinging her hands and landing a blow on Zach, who was on the opposite side of her. Zach yelped, and Mason blushed. "No! I love it!" She said quickly, taking it out of the box.

Of course.

In her hands, Storm and TIkki were still as statues.

That mean the kitten Kim found…

"Oh my, I'm so sorry-" I said, standing up, bring my present with me "I totally forgot I had a photoshoot. I'll be back as fast as I can."

I left, heading for the animal shelter five blocks away as a winter storm blew harder.

 _ **Does Nino finally find out?**_

No One

Nino walked up to the trio, face stern and arms crossed. Alya was sick today, and Nino had just gotten to school, during lunch time. Alya was somewhat loopy from the medicine she had, and had given Nino some information…

"Hey Nino." Mari said as he walked up. She smiled but it went away quickly. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk, in private." Nino said, steering them to a empty classroom.

"You okay dude?" Adrian asked.

"No! I am not okay!" Nino said, "You guys have been keeping a big secret from me!"

Adrian and Mari stiffened a bit. Mason raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Not really."

"We're sorry Nino." Mari cutted in. "It's a secret we do to protect-"

"I could've joined you!" Nino cried. "But you don't even invite me. We're best friends, man! But no! You're having game nights behind my back!"

Everything silenced. Truthfully, any game nights that did happen to the trio was because their kwamis needed to recharge and it was pitch black outside. They would find the closest house and, game night.

"Sorry." Adrian mumbled, "You just are always busy when we play."

Nino smiled, "Its fine dude, just invite me next time."

Mari laughed in relief. Of course Alya didn't tell him.

She doesn't tell anyone anything if she doesn't want to. SHe's a reporter, but a good one at that.

 _ **Texting**_ **!**

 **Just some warnings. This short, no Mason, and they don't know each other's identities.** _ **Well**_ …

 _GROUP CHAT STARTED_

Mari- Hello?

Adrian- Heyy.

Mari- It's something wrong?

Adrian- Nothing wrongg princcessss!

Mari- Princess?

Adrian- Yeeah cause ur pretty and stuffff.

Mari- …

Adrian- Youu smell nice and bake stuff that's gud.

Mari- gud?

Adrian- yeah!

Mari- You're not ok.

Adrian- I'd be better if you come over and take care of-

 _DJ CAPTAIN JOINED THE GROUP_

 _MARI CHANGES DJ CAPTAIN NAME TO NINO_

Nino- Aww.

Mari- Hey, is there something wrong with Adrian?

Nino- he had a fencing accident, and they had to hype him up with laughing gas

Adrian- No they did not! Liar liar pants on fire!

Mari- That makes sense.

Nino- Yeaaah, sorry bout him.

Mari- Is fine.

Mari- You're a good friend, Nino.

Nino- Thx

Adrian- I fart rainbowsss. Thats where pecans and leprecchauns came from.

Mari- ...

Nino- ...Again, sorry. I'll take his phone away.

Adrian- Nuuuuuu! Stay away!

Adrian- Myy precious, my precious!

Mari- Welp, I sure have enjoyed this, but I g2g eat.

Nino- I got dis, don't worry.

Mari- Bye Adrian

Adrian- I swing around on a baton helping fight akumas with l ladybug.

Nino- What?

Mari- …

Nino- Oh, he's pretending to be Chat Noir

Mari- Oh, that makes sense…

Adrian- I not pretending!

Nino- If you're Chat Noir, then Mari is Ladybug lol

Adrian- She's myy ladybug, back offff!

Mari- Haha, Well, so you at school

Nino- Bye

Adrian- Seeee you later Bugaboo!

Mari- ….

 _MARI LEFT THE GROUP CHAT_

Nino- She is oblivious.

Adrian- Welp, we tried. Catch you later man.

Nino- See you later


	24. Last Chap, Goodbye and Sneak Peak

**Cry cry.**

 **Sob sob.**

 **Last chap.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed. This will be half story, the other half is part of my new book that will some point come out. (IDK when sorry, it might be a year or something Im busy)**

 **Review your favorite chapter!**

 **Mason**

"AAaaaaand! We are here today to answer the age old question! Who is Hawkmoth?!" The announcer of the game show said. I jumped onto the single chair as Adrian and Mari took up the couch.

"The contestants have been narrowed to only two left! Mr. Gabriel Agreste, and Mr. Kubdel!" He said.

"My dad?" Adrian raised an eyebrow. "And Alix's dad?"

"They both wear scarfs. It could cover the miracoulous." Mari said. I nodded.

"That makes so much sense. It's differently one of them, no way it's someone we don't even know." I said seriously. "I mean, there's a lot of people in Paris, but no, it's gotta be someone we know. We all know each other, so we must know hawkmoth."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"I don't know. Come back to me on that."

"Have you ever seen them without their scarfs Joe?" One announcer asked.

"No Bob, I haven't. What about you Billy?" He asked the third announcer.

"Nope nope nope!" He laughed.

"Good thing we have Ladybug and Wolfette hear to help us!" Bob said, and out walked-

I busted out laughing, falling off my chairs.

Two adults came out, looking like their dressed in Halloween suits. Neither looked anything like us. Mari was horrified.

"They look like- like, I don't even know! What is this!? Who wears that?! What is this!? My hair is not pink! Who dyes their hair green!? What is this!? Mason's suit is not lacy! What is this?!"

"Calm down Mari." I wheezed, but held in a giggle. "No one is going to believe their us." She grumbled, putting her face into Adrian's side. Adrian chuckled and wrapped an arm around her. "Do you know how many people are watching this? Most of Paris, at least."

"And they'll get a laugh out of it." I turned back to the tv. "I wonder if Chat will show up."

Mari laughed at that. "If it gets worse, can we make a special appearance?"

"Yep. Strike system."

"I think it's Agreste." Fake Ladybug said, strutting over to his picture.

"No honey, its differently Kubdel." Fake Wolfette sashayed over to his picture.

"Strike one?"

"Strike one."

Mari's phone rang. "Hey Alya... yeah, _so funny_... yeah... bye."

"We need a tie breaker." Billy. "Ladybug, Where's Chat Noir?"

She giggled, blushing on command. "Why would I know?"

"Strike 1 2/3" Mari murmured.

"Well, because of this- " A real picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir next to each other, Chat's arm over her shoulders.

"Strike 18." Mari yelled. "Im going!"

"Wait! just one more minute and I'll come with!" I begged.

"Welll, I can't hide with evidence." Fake Ladybug made a face.

"How do you feel about the news, Wolfette?" He asked.

"I'm happy for them." Fake Wolfette said, leaning back to show stuff I didn't have.

"Is it true that your lover's an akuma?" Bob asked.

"What the fu-" I yelled, but my mouth was clamped shut by Mari.

"Parents downstairs!" She hissed. I huffed and Storm, who was sleeping, was sucked into my hair pin. I transformed.

"Lets go!" I said. As Mari was about to transform, a bang came on the screen.

"HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE THE NAMES OF LADYBUG AND WOLFETTE! MY DADDY IS THE MAYOR AND HE WILL HAVE THIS CLOSED DOWN SO FAST YOU WON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. I AM LADYBUG'S NUMBER 1 FAN, AND I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN ANY LONGER!" Chloe was on tv, yelling at everyone, waving around her phone as a body guard flanked her.

"Thank you Chloe." Mari sighed. On tv, Chloe stilled.

"My ladybug senses are tingling! She just thanked me for stopping you idiots!" She hit one in the face with her bag.

"Best tv show ever." I laughed.

 **The end**

* * *

 **This is part of my new book that may or may not ever come out... Enjoy!**

Rockelle sashayed into the room, pulling her hair back. She let herself smirk for a second, before turning to a small screen.

She watched the tv with her usual interest, analyzing any new move that showed up. Rockelle twisted her pure white ring in thought. She watched the hero Chat Noir twist under an akuma, pushing his hand to destroy a purple blanket tucked into the akuma's belt buckle.

The akuma swiped at the cat, but it was too late. The blanket disappeared in swirls of black and purple, and an insect fluttered out.

Rockelle looked away.

Same techniques, every single time…

But, it's always different.

It makes no sense.

"But that doesn't matter." She said aloud. "None of that matters." She pushed her amber streaked hair behind her.

She clicked the tv to another channel. Adrian Agreste was eating dinner with his friend Nino.

She sat down in front of a small desk, grabbing a phone and dialing the numbers.

"I've been waiting for to long." She said immediately.

"Wait for just a bit longer, Asher is dealing with something important at the moment." Said a male voice from the other side. Rockelle yawned.

"It better be important. I've studied everything I possibly could, and Tige cannot give me any more information."

The boy gave a dry laugh. "Tige is a annoying, lazy, oaf. He is only of use when you need him."

Rockelle growled. "Yeah right, Tige is more helpful than Rava and Coyo. HE is stronger and more powerful."

The boy gave no notice to the anger in her voice. "Do not bring Coyo into this. He has certain things holding him back, and you know that." He paused for a second. "Asher's back, it is now your turn. Remember, no contact."

Before Rockelle could retort, the line went dead. Rockelle growled again.

"Who does he think he is? Rava is nowhere as strong as you!"

Rockelle saw the amber-yellow eyes open in the darkness by the table. They floated up and Rockelle smirked.

"Don't bring your mortal business into mine. Once this is done, you will regret you ever said those words about my Rava."

Rockelle flinched at his cold but calm tone. She mentally scolded herself for thinking that her and Tige were partners, but she noticed that Tige wasn't as laid-back and relaxed as usual.

"I-I apologize." She said softly. Tige grinned.

"As soon as this is done, do not ask anymore about Chat Noir."

Rockelle nodded quickly.

"Tige! Claws out!"

 _I'm coming for you Chat Noir, and your good looks can't stop me._


	25. Help You By Helping Me

Hey guys...

I just want to say...

I AM SO SO SORRY!

THAT I LET THIS PIECE OF TRASH STAY UP IN THE INTERNET!

I have learned... somewhat. This was my first ever story, and I can still remember finding this site, creating my account. I remember reading MLB, then going on onto other books and shows. Whenever I watched a new show, I'd come on this later. This didn't really shape my life, but it's made me a better writer then I could ever imagine.

HEART WARMING STUFF OVER!

So, I did the thing. I wrote another (Way better) story, thank god. It's called, _**When You Live Forever** , _and, so far, I love the way its going. It's going to be a slow updating thing, but there's a bit of Mason in there. BUT IF YOU DON"T LIKE HER, there's not actually that much. She shows up in the first two chapters, and I haven't decided if I was going to put her back later. Here's the Sum.

 _What if... what if Plagg and Tikki didn't give Adrian and Marinette their powers? What if, something else more divine did? Thousands of years ago? Marinetta and Arden are immortal, and so were 18 others. Things changed though, when a power hungry Immortal mixed a brew, that changed their lives forever. The Immortal that created Kwami._

So yeah, IF YOUR ONLY READING THE CAPITALIZED PART, THEN I JUST UPLOADED A NEW BOOK! HAVE FUN YA HOOLIGANS!

AND LAST THINGGG.

 **Should I go back and rewrite these chapters? Just to make them more organized and better in every aspect? Review or PM me.**

Signing off for real this time *Low-Key Crying Cause I still love my awful story and Mason is the best* I wish all you writers and readers the best.

- _Silver Wolf Cub_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

`\\( _ )/`

Cause I can never end with a serious note!


End file.
